A new place!
by moondustangel
Summary: Arianna Logan moves to Greenock hoping to start her life over again in her new school, however when she sets foot in class her world is turned upside down by who she sees there. Christine Mulgrew had no idea her past would ever find her and is shocked when it does. [Kevin C, OC] [Connor M, Imogen S]
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the first chapter of my attempt at a story like this. Hope everyone likes it. Please read and review thanks,love Moon x**

Arianna Logan smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She had settled into the school house easily enough. She had designed her room just as she wanted to and had left for school. Her first class was with Mrs Mulgrew. "Class we have a new student Arianna Logan. Please make her feel welcome. Now have a seat beside Justin here. We were just discussing Romeo and Juliet and what it's all about. Can anyone tell me what it's about and what the main themes are?" she was surprised as Arianna's hand went up quickly. "Yes Arianna!" she said enthusiastically. "Romeo, Romeo where for art thou Romeo deny thy father and refuse thy name or, if thou wilt not, but be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet. This is a tragic love story whereby family feuds get in the way of love and demonstrates how tragic a lack of communication can be. I mean if Juliet had only told Romeo what she was planning they could have been together in the end. Her lack of forethought ended things tragically!" she answered to a stunned class and teacher.

"You know the speeches? This is extremely impressive. Yes Arianna is indeed right. Why do you know the text though?" she asked curiously. "Oh I just find it easier to learn the important speeches when reading the text!" she answered. "You're a right swot you snooty bitch you know that! Sucking up to Mrs Mulgrew so much that you're nearly up her arse!" snapped Lisa from behind her. "Yes and with your attitude you're really going to get into college aren't you. If you spent less time doing whatever it is you do to occupy your time and more time reading this you'd actually know it. It's not rocket science and you can know it too if you try. Hey if it's awkward I can even help you there's no need to be so defensive otherwise you simply won't get far in life!" said Arianna coolly shocking both Mrs Mulgrew and Kevin Chalk who was sitting in the back of the class. This girl was an enigma she knew so much just like him. He wanted to get to know her much better that's one sure thing. Would she be as good in computers as he was? He was about to approach her when Justin went to make a move. "So eh Arianna wanna meet up later after school to go through your texts? I mean the book obviously!" he said.

"It is not a book Justin but a play and you should know I will not be free as I'll be in the technology lab working on my assignments and so on. Don't worry I'm sure I can find free time at the weekend or something!" she said as he left the room in a tizzy making her laugh. "What a dope!" she said aloud. He then approached her. "Arianna hey I'm Kevin. Kevin Chalk from over the hall at home. May I just say how refreshing it was to have someone as smart as you in class. I mean you really know your stuff. Tell me what do you in your spare time then?" he asked her shocked when she exhaled a loud breath. "Yes! Someone smart! Sorry but do people always just think of sex here? I love reading and learning all sorts of new things. I adore Programming and want to study it at Edinburgh later on. In my spare time I read, play guitar, programme and of course dance!" she said enthusiastically. "Wow I'd love to study programming as well in Edinburgh. I'd love to work out how everything is created and so on in the world of anti virus software. Would you mind showing me your dancing later on I'd love to see it. Sorry was that too forward I'm a bit like like that sometimes. Please ignore me I'm not at all like Justin!" he said flustered.

She laughed really loudly. "Kevin Chalk you couldn't be like Justin if you tried you're too smart. Sure you can. Call by my room at some point tonight and you'll see it then. See you later on!" she said patting his arm as she left. As the day wore on Justin tried again to get a date from her making her chuckle. He was one persistent fecker wasn't he. "You know what Justin? Ok fine. You can take me out Sunday afternoon you're treat!" she said as he whooped loudly. She went home and put on her shorts and t shirt and began dancing. Kevin was so quiet she didn't even notice him come in and sit on her bed as she got into the RnB music playing and did some break dancing moves as well. He was shocked as I just want to make to you come on as she moved seductively to the music whining her hips in a grinding motion. She laughed when she saw his highly uncomfortable and gormless expression.

"Don't worry Kevin I'm not gonna make love to you it's just a song!" she said. "I know that!" he said defensively blushing wildly as he made up excuses to go. She really liked Kevin. He'd make a good friend. Kevin woke up the next morning early as usual and was shocked as he saw Arianna outside running with her ipod in her ears. He was fascinated by her. She was slightly tanned with nice curves to make the boys weak for her and gorgeous brown eyes and black hair. She ran up the stairs slipping into her room. When she returned to her room from the bathroom there were some roses on her bed. Justin watched as she received his roses. He did after all want to make a good impression. She smelled the roses smiling and then the smile faded as she noticed a book in the corner of her room belonging to Kevin. He'd left in such a hurry he'd forgotten it. She flipped open the book which opened on his string theories and programmes. "Wow this is astounding!" she said as she placed the roses neatly in a vase while still reading the book. "Good morning Arianna!" said Justin happily. "Yes very nice Justin!" she said distracted. Kevin however was turning his bedroom upside down to find his notebook which he couldn't find anywhere. He was very stressed out. His notes on hacking were in there and if anyone found it he'd be in trouble with Mr Fitzgerald the Principal.

"Hey Kev what's up with you? You look like you're in a right state? What's wrong with everyone this morning. I said hi to Arianna but she was too busy wondering around with her nose in a book exclaiming how amazing it was to even notice. Sometimes I wonder what the point is?" he said shocked as Kevin turned to him. "What colour was the book? Think now Justin it's important!" he said nervously. "It was blue Kevin. See you later mate!" he said as he left. She had his book oh no! How could he have been so stupid. Now he might never get it back! He was however surprised when she came up behind him handing it back and whispering in his ear "You're amazing you are Kevin Chalk. See inside for further revisions!" she said and casually walked away. He shuddered trying to hide his obvious excitement at her whispering in his ear while pressed firmly up against his back. He opened it to see she'd cracked his big mystery he'd been unable to solve. He was amazed she was so smart and it was pretty kinky actually.

It was only now in history she'd realised what she'd done to Kevin and groaned aloud blushing. What would he think now? _I mean pushing yourself up against him like that and whispering in his damn ear you idiot!_ She mentally chastised herself as he walked into the room. She glanced down his bag was firmly in front of his nether regions which told her that theorems and maths really did turn him on. "Pardon me but may I please go to the loo?" she asked Ms Mc Fall who said she could go. She was suddenly mortified and very flushed indeed. What in the hell was that all about? Now he'd think well who knew what he'd think. She returned to class and found out he was sitting on one side of her. Glancing at him she blushed harder as he never removed the bag from his lap. When he glanced at her she was extremely flushed about something. Did having someone hot work out your problems turn her on as well?

Rolling her pen off the table she managed to catch the strap of his bag bringing it down onto the floor as she picked up pen again. She could see it then and groaned. He wasn't fully hard that was obvious but it was still poking out a bit. "Yes Miss Logan something you want to share with the class?" asked Miss Mc Fall. "Well I was just thinking of how restrained, nervous and trapped the suffragettes must have felt. Being excited and bounding with energy but trapped with no where to go for the moment. It's sad isn't it?" she said as Kevin jumped beside her. "Yes indeed it is. They were very restrained in their ideals as you put it!" she replied happily. As soon as the bell went she ran from the class and kept running if only to get away from the awkwardness of the situation. Kevin looked for her but couldn't find her. How could she ever look at Kevin again after the mess she'd created. She knew he was only excited because she'd solved his problem for him. She returned to her locker feeling highly stupid. When she opened it a piece of a paper fell out into her hands. She read it: Had by a few but treasured by all. I'm on the inside and outside and I make men fall. What am I?

She couldn't work it out and knew she'd need to ask Kevin about it. Deciding to be brave she approached him. "Kevin can you work this out? I can't do it!" she said as he looked at it and then in her eyes. "The um answer is um beauty!" he stuttered out feeling very excited in her presence. How would he ever calm down now. "I'm sorry about this morning Kevin. I just got so excited myself when I found your book that I simply had to read it. When I saw your problem and I knew I could solve it for you I just did it without thinking. I didn't mean to make it awkward for you. I'm such an idiot sometimes!" she waffled until he kissed her lips and broke off. "Sorry but you were going on too much and I didn't know how to silence you. Thank you so much for your help as it's taken me ages to solve this problem. I'll eh see you later on then!" he said leaving in a flustered hurry. She was so shocked that her mouth fell open and she couldn't even move. He'd kissed her and it hadn't felt awful. She went through the entire day in a daze. When she arrived back that evening Imogen was waiting to talk to her about something looking embarrassed. "Can I speak to you in private. I need something from you and there eh were no other girls here to talk to!" she said as they went along the corridor to her room. She fumbled at the lock dropping her keys twice before the door opened.

"Yes sorry about that I was miles away. What do you need?" she asked her smiling. "Do you have any pads? My last one's just run out I'll buy more tomorrow and give it back ok?" she asked her seriously. "Yeah sure..." she went to continue as there was a knock on her door and Kevin came in. "Uh yeah you know what Imogen take the entire purple bag and you can hand it back tomorrow at some stage ok?" she said as Imogen emerged from the toilet blushing. "Yes ok thanks. Uh Arianna how should I tell Connor? I mean he might want things and I've never needed to tell him this before as it so happens?" she asked before she even saw Kevin and blushed wildly. "Um oh right well just say that you have things going on now and that now is not the right time. If he doesn't get it say the cycle won't end just for him. I dunno really I've not had many boyfriends and so have had no need to tell anyone that. See you later!" she said blushing at the question and hoping that Kevin hadn't misunderstood. Just as he was talking Imogen came back in blushing wildly. "Sorry Arianna this um isn't the right bag!" she said as she handed her the bag back. "I could have sworn it was!" she said as she glanced inside it and saw the pregnancy test which was unused in there.

"Please think nothing of this. I never needed to use it but always have one on me just in case. I'm always nervous about the future. Try the pink bag under the sink!" she said shoving the bag in her bedside locker drawer. "Yes this is the right bag thank you so much honey you're a life saver. I'll buy you more tomorrow!" she said leaving again. "I just called in to see if you're alright?" Kevin asked she looked down at him tears in her eyes. "No I'm not alright but I will be. Oh what a mess. If I tell you something do you promise not to tell anyone else? I've never felt this easy going with anyone Kevin. I trust you and feel I could tell you anything. When I was growing up I was always in foster care with different families and no one ever understood me until my last foster father Mr Logan hence me taking his surname. When I was a baby my mother lived in a violent home with a very violent alcoholic father who was constantly beating up his children. When she fell pregnant she knew he'd freak out and try to hurt her even more for going off with an Indian man so she supplied some information such as a photo and things to the adoption agency where she left me after she had me. She had to tell the hospital to tell her father she had a kidney infection and that they were keeping her in for a few days which he thankfully believed. I haven't seen my mother ever until yesterday!" she said now bawling.

Kevin grabbed her pulling her onto his lap and cuddling her close while rocking backwards and forwards with her. "Arianna I was in foster care also and like you I took the surname of my last foster father a former teacher here Mr Chalk or as I called him Chalky. I'm here for you if you need anything. You said you saw her for the first time yesterday. Where was she?" he asked as she clung desperately to him. "She was in the classroom I think. She's a teacher and I think it was her. I have her photo of her from when she was twenty four when she had me. Would you like to see it?" she asked him looking up at him for the first time her heart racing. "Sure if you like" he answered. She took out a tattered looking red box and handed him the photo making him gasp. "Who would you say that is Kevin?" she asked him seriously. "Christine Mulgrew!" he said in awe. "Connor is her son. You should speak to him about it before you speak to her about it as he may be able to tell you how to approach her. I won't tell anyone about this I promise!" he said hugging her shocked when she kissed his cheek. "Thank you for being so amazing today. Please can you call Connor over to me now as I need to tell him! Oh and Kevin never let anyone tell you anything bad about yourself as if they do they're not worth it!" she said as she climbed off his lap feeling lost at the lack of contact.

She hadn't even realised she was pouting until she glanced in the mirror to her left and saw she was. Connor knocked and entered feeling confused. "Hey Arianna Kevin said you needed to talk to me and that it was extremely important. What is it?" he said shocked as she began to cry again. "I only told Kevin as he was here when I cried. Please promise me you won't hate me when I tell you what I need to next!" she said desperately as he wondered why he'd ever hate her. "Yes ok I won't hate you I promise!" he said seriously.

"Ok like Kevin I spent my life in foster care going from home to home until I found my last foster father Mr Logan and took his name like Kevin did with Mr Chalk. When younger my birth mother had lived in an extremely violent home where her father was a drunken alcoholic and always beat up his kids sometimes severely. He beat mum up so much when she got with my father an Indian man saying it was an unclean thing to do and that she was a whore who brought shame on the family. She had no choice but to leave Amir. When he was gone however she found out she was pregnant and took to wearing huge sweaters. He never suspected anything and when she went into labour she handed me over to the adoption agency handing in a photo of what she looked like at the time and a note explaining all of this to me. She had the hospital tell her dad that she had a kidney infection that they would keep her in a few days. He thankfully believed her. I have gotten my colouring from my dad and I never saw my mother in my whole life until yesterday. Would you like to see the photo?" she asked as he looked at her with tears in his own eyes. "Ok sure. I'm so sorry to hear that. It sounds like she had such a hard life as did you too of course!" he said grasping the photo and gasping. There was his mum only much younger and with a bruise on her neck.

"It's my mum! Oh Arianna I'm so sorry about everything. I could never hate you and I'm so sorry you might think I could. I'm guessing you want to tell her but are not sure how to do that right? Well tell you what why don't you come with me tomorrow after school and we can talk to her together ok? I promise I won't say anything until then and besides which I'll be here tonight with Imogen" he said making her shake her head in amusement. "Did Imogen talk to you Connor?" she said to which he looked confused. "Yeah she started rambling on about something to do with the right time and a cycle or something I swear you women can't half be cryptic sometimes!" he said making her laugh her head off. "You're a dope! Imogen was trying to say she has her cycle without being to obvious. You know that time of the month so she can't have sex!" she said bluntly making him blush his head off and laugh slightly with her. "Yes well she should have said it like that then. Should I not stay here tonight then I mean I'm confused?" he said as she laughed at him. "No you plank stay here tonight and support her. Give her belly rubs, back rubs and or chocolate and maybe a hot water bottle or anything else she may need. Just support her and ask her what she needs. She'll really appreciate the gesture because it shows you care. Can I call you my brother? Please don't feel like you have to say yes it's just I've never had a brother before" she said nervously.

"Wow of course you can. I've always wanted a sister and thanks for the advice now tell me about Kevin!" he probed making her blush slightly. "What would you like to know about him?" she asked him seriously. "Well what's the deal between you two? I mean has he asked you out or something? You were very weird with him today!" he said. "No Kevin's been fantastic and oh so supportive. There's nothing going on right now no" she answered him honestly. "Would you like there to be?" he teased her making her giggle. "Get out of here you loother! Thanks for everything see yo later!" she said still giggling slightly her Irish accent coming through. Her foster care programme had seen her all over Ireland and the UK hence the accent and sometimes strange phrases. "You know I'm not giving up! Kevin's my best friend! Kevin's great really even if a little geeky. I think being with a girl would do him the world of good. Think about it eh?" he asked her as he stood by the door.

"I'm sure Kevin is well able!" she said laughing her head off mortified as said boy came out of his room looking up in surprise. She laughed further clutching her sides as Connor looked like he'd been caught in headlights. "Thanks um for the um advice and I'll eh ask her later about it ok. But she was really pissy I mean is that normal?" he asked her suddenly. "Connor she's a girl we all get pissy then. There's nothing abnormal about it. Ignore the crying and snapping and just be with her ok? She'll really appreciate it! I'll see you later I've got my history essay to do!" she said trying to close her door when she was stopped by Kevin. "I heard you! What am I well able for?" he said seriously. "Um well you should ask Connor that and not me!" she said looking more intensely as her eyes roamed all over his body. She was studying him closely. "Kevin do you like anyone in our year?" she asked him suddenly regretting it as it had just come out without thought. "Yes I do, what about you?" he answered her honestly. "I think so yes but I'm not sure. Someone else likes me and I don't know what to do about it as I'm not sure what I feel about it really. I mean the guy who asked me on a date is lovely but I do find him highly boring. I mean he's not into the stuff I am. I don't feel the usual things when I look at him either!" she admitted feeling silly and allowing him into her room with her as she closed the door again behind her.

"What are the usual things?" asked Kevin suddenly. "Well you know the whole heart racing so fast and butterflies in the tummy and the fact that you can't ever get the guy off your mind cause he's so gorgeous you can't stop thinking about him. The tummy flips every time he's around and the thought you'll go fucking insane if he doesn't just take the damn plunge and kiss you senseless!" she said a dreamy expression on her face. "Do you feel that way about anyone?" he asked her breaking her daydream. "I think I do but I'm not sure!" she said looking very confused indeed. "Who is it? I'm sorry ignore that I shouldn't have pried!" he said looking very nervous. "It's um you. I just don't know about it! I mean we have so much in common and then Connor puts his foot in it. I swear it must be made of chocolate as he likes putting it in his mouth so often! I mean I don't know about it as I've just met you but we have so much in common and I'm all over the shop at the moment that nothing ever comes out right and I fail at everything! Oh dear!" she said now crying once again as she felt like a fool all over again. Kevin looked at her his eye brows shooting up into his hairline.

"What did Connor say? I'm sorry if it was bad. Connor can be an idiot sometimes! Look I'm not prefect either! I've had many problems in my life but that doesn't mean I'm an idiot! I can see you, you know! You're amazing and I like you too! I mean it's not everyday you meet a female geek it's pretty sexy!" he said blushing his head off as her eyes snapped to him in awe her mouth hanging open. She was so shocked as she saw the honesty in his eyes. "One moment please! Stay here!" she said as she took a deep breath and left the room leaving a confused Kevin behind. She knocked on Justin's door and he answered in shock. "Well I had no idea!" he said. "Justin I can't date you as I like someone else and it would be dishonest and highly unfair to you and me if I tried to lie about it. I am highly flattered you like me but I couldn't lie to you like that as it's not fair. I'd love to be your friend as you're an amazing guy you're just not for me. I'm so sorry" she said gauging his response. "You know you're the first person in my entire life who's ever been honest with me. Thank you for telling me. I'm sure I'll find someone else. I'd love to be your friend ok" he said as he hugged her and let her go smiling at her. Yes he'd wanted to date her but not for the right reasons. He had wanted to make Bonnie Kincaid jealous and that was wrong.

She returned to her room to see Kevin give her a confused look. "Kevin I made a decision. The guy who asked me out is going to be my good friend instead. I can't lie to him like that as it's unfair. I don't know what I really feel about you but I do know I've never felt anything like it in my life!" she said pulling out her history essay stuff. "Dance with me!" he said suddenly. "Ok!" she said nervously. Flicking on her CD player thinking out loud came on as he gripped her hands and swayed on the spot with her. She rested her head against his chest hearing his heart racing. Hearing his heart racing comforted her more then she'd originally realised. He noticed suddenly all the tension seemed to leave her body. He twirled her out and then back in again. She looked up into his eyes deeply. Another song which was RnB came on and she started grinding up against him swaying her hips and moving him with her. "Relax Kevin just go with it come on let go!" she said as he became finally able to do as she asked. He let go totally for the first time in his life taking her hips and guiding them in rhythm to the music. Right now he didn't give a damn what he looked like. It was good to see him relax almost like he'd had a huge massage. Slipping her hand into his pocket she took out his phone and slipped her number in there as he watched in awe. She called herself once to save his number later on, put it back and continued to dance with him.

As time wore on none of them noticed how late it had gotten that was until Mrs Budgen knocked on the door to say goodnight to them. She left then moving on down the hall. "It's been a long time. I didn't even realise time had gone so fast! Thanks Kevin! Goodnight!" she said as she walked over and turned off her stereo. "Goodnight Arianna!" he said leaving and closing the door behind him. She went into her wardrobe to get her pyjamas when her door was flung back open and she was bent backwards and given an extremely deep and passionate kiss which knocked her socks off. Breathing heavily she opened her eyes to see Kevin smiling at her bewildered expression. "But I mean...that was... oh wow!" she said stuttering. He then looked at her in awe. He'd kissed people before but never made them speechless. "What are we?" she asked him suddenly finding bravery from somewhere. "Date me? Be my girl?" he asked her suddenly. He heart was beating so fast she thought it might leap out of her chest. "Yes I will!" she answered feeling light headed. "I'll call you in the morning!" he said as he pecked her lips once again leaving her room with a spring in his step.

She got ready for bed and looking at her phone saved the missed call number under Kev x. Her phone went off again with a text from him. **I miss you already x**

 **I miss you too x**

 **sweet dreams beautiful xxxx**

 **sweet dreams Kev xxx**

She fell asleep within minutes forgetting all about what the next day would bring with Connor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it and please read and review thanks love, Moon x**

As the weeks wore on Arianna was used to being called in the morning by Kevin. They'd been so busy studying that they hadn't had any time of much else. Arianna still hadn't told her mum as she'd had to postpone it due to studying and serious nerves although thankfully Connor understood and didn't pressure her. She really was serious about getting into college. She'd do it later today for the first time and was quite nervous about it. She'd be telling Connor about Kevin if he didn't already know anyway. He'd said nothing to her so she couldn't be sure whether he knew or not or indeed what he was thinking. Arianna woke in the morning to the usual knocking on her door and groaned. "Yes!" she snapped. "Wake up Arianna good morning. I'll see you down at breakfast in twenty!" said Kevin as he went off again. She was annoyed not only did he wake her up but he was expecting her to be ready in twenty minutes like usual and top that off with her cycle it was going to be a fucking fantastic morning. He clearly didn't know women at all. She put on her uniform and brushed her teeth. Kevin came in then sitting on her bed as he watched her in the vanity doing her eye liner. Next came her hair. She swished it around with the brush before self wrapping it high up on her head. Lastly she put on her dangling earrings and was ready go in thirty and not twenty minutes like always.

"You look amazing!" he said making her smile for the first time today. "Yes and by now you should know I always thirty minutes and not twenty!" she said grabbing her phone and putting it in her pocket. She turned around grabbing his hand and interlacing her fingers through hers feeling electric all over.

She was shocked as Imogen came to her door knocking just as she was opening it giving them both a shocked look. "Here Arianna thanks for helping me out the other week. I didn't have money to replace them until now. Listen I have no idea what you said to Connor that day but it seriously worked. I know about your situation as we have no secrets Connor and I and I just wanted to say I'm so happy for you!" she said handing her back the bag and smiling. "Thanks for this Imogen. Well I only said to Connor what he needed to hear the dope. You should have seen him he was so confused even when I'd explained what you meant. Please tell Connor thanks but he doesn't need to do anything and tell him he'll see why. Also thanks for this as I really did need it today. Don't worry ok you take anything you need as long as you replace it eventually ok? We all have hard moments money wise" she said as she put the bag away in her bathroom. She rejoined Kevin as they headed down for breakfast.

She sat down to breakfast having some tea and toast as Kevin spared glances in her direction smiling to himself daydreaming about her. She however was oblivious as her mind was miles away. She jumped as Connor came and put his hand on her should asking if he could speak to her a moment. "No you can't. I'm having my breakfast!" she said agitated. "I just want to know what Imogen said to me the other week meant!? Please sis it's been driving me mad and I can't work it out. Come on I can't ask Kevin as he'd not get it. By the way what's going on with him?" he asked as she blushed. "I'm dating Kevin ok? Now shut your damn mouth and keep it to yourself! I'll tell people when I'm ready and I'll talk to you about it later ok" she snapped. She had gotten her own cycle this morning and this is why she had been a bit snappy earlier.

Jumping Connor said _Crazy the lot of you women!_ And then left in shock. Slamming her mug down on the table she made Kevin jump. "Are you alright?" he asked her concerned. "I'm fine I just forgot something upstairs. I'll be down just now!" she said weakly. She was too tired to bother getting pissed at him right now. She went in and took the pain killers feeling a little better. These cramps were a damn killer. She blushed as she thought of Kevin and her advice to Connor the other week. Would she have to explain to Kevin herself soon? She shoved the painkillers and some pads in the back pocket of her bag and met him downstairs. They headed off to school hand in hand smiling. First thing they had separate classes as she went to geography and he went to Physics. She smiled as Imogen congratulated her on her new relationship although it had been going on for a month and a half now. Imogen looked knowingly at her as she hunched forward screwing her eyes closed.

"Have you told Kevin?" she asked him as they walked down the hallway not realising Kevin was walking behind them and could hear them. "No I haven't because it hasn't come up yet if you get my drift. I've never needed to tell him that yet. I mean should I tell him what I told you to tell Connor or what? I don't want to make an arse out of myself. I mean what if I say it and he's all like I'm not like that or something. I mean I don't think he is but you know men can be stupid and read things the wrong way. Never mind if it comes up it does and if not well and good. I mean I'm awkward enough without this as well. Actually I hope it doesn't as I can't control how I feel and that's disgusting! I mean does that happen to you?" she asked Imogen who was now gaping her and suddenly burst out laughing. "Thank christ I'm not alone there. Yes it does and you're right it is disgusting! Don't worry about a thing alright it will be fine and if he doesn't understand then that's his problem" she said hugging her as they parted ways to go to their lockers. Kevin was indeed very confused. What was disgusting and what didn't she want to tell him. "Arianna can I have a word please? Connor and Imogen keep nothing from each other and we need to be the same. I heard what you said earlier to Imogen and would like to know what it's about?" he asked her seriously.

She blushed madly. "Kevin I can't be intimate right now even though I'd very much like to!" she said seriously her face going so red. "Well obviously not we're in a school babe but seriously what was that about?" he asked as she rolled her eyes to heaven. "Why are all men so damn thick? Kevin I'm so horny right now It's driving me mad but as I have my cycle I can't do that and that's why it's disgusting ok? Not that we have much experience in that area either" she said bluntly as he blushed too. "Thanks for telling me alright. I'm happy we can share stuff together ok? No secrets ever ok? No need to feel all weird about it I know you girls go through loads and it's never nice is it? Come on we've got break!" he said as he went and bought her a cup of tea and a chocolate bar and smiled. He was so thoughtful that tears welled in her eyes. "Sorry for being such an emotional wreck but thanks so much. You're the kindest and most caring boyfriend I've ever had. Waiting until I'm ready and everything. Oh you're so getting a treat later on . Oh Kevin!" she said kissing him so deeply he was bright red and panting wildly when they stopped.

She was shaking with nerves as they headed off to English class. Today was the day she'd be telling her and she was nervous as she'd left it so long. Mrs Mulgrew eyed her suspiciously wondering what was worrying her so much when Connor approached her. "Mum me and Arianna are staying behind after class as we need to talk to you about something of vital importance" he said seriously. "Is everything ok? You're not sick are you? It's nothing bad is it?" she asked him worried. "No one is sick and I don't personally think anything is wrong however you may see it differently" he answered honestly making his mum scowl. Had he cheated on Imogen with Arianna? She saw Arianna and Kevin holding hands and smiled brightly as it was wonderful he'd found himself such a smart girl. After class Kevin kissed her quickly wishing her luck as he left the room. "Ok you two what's going on?" she asked them both. Arianna had tears stinging the sides of her eyes. "I don't quite know how to do this and I'm sorry it's taken me so long to pluck up the courage to do so. So in case I say the wrong thing please Mrs Mulgrew have a look inside this tin for me!" she said handing her the tin. The tin was opened as the letter and photograph fell out. She saw the letter first and then the photograph and burst into tears.

"Oh my little girl! My baby girl! I never thought I'd ever see you again. I'm so sorry I could never raise you myself what with the crazy lunatic my father was. He'd have killed us both so I'd rather have left you in a caring environment then let you die because of him. I met Amir when I was twenty three at college. Because I was paying to go to college I couldn't afford to live out of home at the time. I dated Amir for a year until my dad saw us one day and saw red. He beat me with his belt and told me that unless I left Amir he'd kick me out of the family. I had no choice but to leave him and afterwards found out I was pregnant. I managed to hide it from my dad thankfully and gave you up for adoption at the hospital where you were born. They saw my bruises and agreed to tell my father I had a kidney infection and would be in the hospital for a few days. He believed them thankfully and that was that. I met John Connor's father in my first teaching post and fell pregnant again. This time we got married and quickly moved out of dads where he couldn't get to me any more. Oh sweetheart can you ever forgive me? I know it hasn't been easy trying to find the right moment to tell me" she said bawling her eyes still.

"Oh mum I can of course forgive you given the life you've had. I just hope I can be part of your family now as that's all that actually matters to me. None of us have it easy and Connor here has said I can call him my brother which means the world to me. I hope I can call you mum as that would make my heart whole again. I really am sorry it took me so long to come clean however I was so extremely nervous I'd be rejected" she said feeling very vulnerable. "Oh sweetheart that's wonderful. Yes you may call me mum of course. Arianna no matter what I had thought I'd never reject you. I might be sad you waited to tell me but I will get over it. I have my baby back and nothing will ever sour that mood. Tell you what I'll take you and Connor out to dinner tonight ok? By the way I know about Kevin Chalk as I've noticed you two these past weeks and trust me he's the greatest guy in the school and would be amazing for you. You couldn't find a nicer and kinder boy asides from Connor of course. Oh wow can I tell my friends here? I won't if you don't want me to. Everyone knows about it as I told them earlier on in my career but they will be delighted to know I've found her my little princess!" she said wiping the happy tears from her eyes. "Tell whoever you like and I will too. Thank you so much you've made my life complete! Oh mum!" she said hugging her tightly as the tears fell. Eventually they broke up and got a note for herself, Connor and Kevin who'd waited to offer moral support to be late to their last class. Mrs Mc Fall was surprised they were late but forgave them when they gave her the note.

Her phone vibrated and she took it out. The text was from Imogen.

 _Can we talk after this? I have some news and I need an opinion? Im x_

 _Yes meet me outside the classroom after this, Anna x_

Kevin wondered what it was about but chose not to intrude. She met Imogen afterwards who was looking very nervously around the place. "Come with me to my locker?" she asked as Arianna nodded yes. She opened the locker and pulled out the Claddagh ring box and showed it to her. Inside however was a male Claddagh bracelet. "It symbolises love, friendship and loyalty. I was going to give it to Connor later as a symbol of my dedication to him. Well, do you think do you think I should?" she said shocked as Arianna wiped tears from her cheek. "That's the most romantic and beautiful thing anyone's ever done for anyone else. He'll love it I'm sure now you look after my brother you hear!? I've just got him and I'll not have anyone hurting him!" she warned in a playful tone as Imogen swatted her arm lightly. At lunch Connor joined them and Imogen couldn't focus on what she was doing at all. "Are you alright babe?" he asked making her jump. "Yes I'm fine thanks!" she said kissing him deeply before eating her lunch in a hurried fashion.

There was a notice for Arianna which she received in letter form. She read it freaking out slightly before running from the table telling Kevin she'd see him later. She'd been excused from classes for the rest of the day anyway and he knew that but not why. She ran out of the school to her dad well adoptive dad who was standing there proud as punch. "Sweetheart I heard how well you did your exams before moving up here so here you go this is yours now. It's a treat from me!" he said handing her the car keys and smiling. She'd passed her test last year and screamed in joy as she saw the midnight blue tripped out Toyota Celica.

"Thanks dad this means a lot to me!" he hugged her brightly smiling. "Arianna I'm moving away for work to Ireland. I'll be over as soon as I can here's a cheque to keep you going for a while alright? It's part of that large inheritance I received over the summer. I know you're living at the school house but I swear I'll Skype you during the week alright?" he said to her nervously. "I'll miss you daddy but make sure you call ok? I'll be over as soon as I can get a spare moment and I might bring me fella with me! Listen dad I found my birth mother here and she's one of my teachers. She even has a son and he's agreed to be my brother. You're not annoyed are you?" she said loving his shocked expression about Kevin but feeling very vulnerable also about her latest confession. "You Arianna Logan just make sure he's a good boy alright or if he's not you can kick his arse! As for your mother I couldn't be more proud of you. I am delighted you have a new family and a brother. I could never hate you for finding your real mother. You may have a new family but even I know it doesn't mean you love me any less" he said as she hugged him deeply. "Thanks for understanding. You're the greatest and I'll always love you no matter what ok? Now you stay safe over their in Cork or I'll kick your damn arse you idiot! Who knows you might meet a special lady there. You're not too old yet you know!" she said as he hugged her before leaving. The cheque was for fifty thousand pounds as he'd inherited a fortune from a dead relative last year. She drove to the bank lodging it in her account and returned to school.

Kevin was waiting outside and jumped as he saw her exit the car. "Where did you get the sweet ride?" he asked her shocked. "My dad paid me a visit leaving me some money and this car as a treat for my good exam results last year. He's moving to Ireland for work purposes and I told him about you as well. I'll be going to see him whenever I have a free moment. Would you join me sometime?" she asked him shyly. "Yes I would of course. What did he say about me?" he asked her nervously. "He just said I should make sure you're a good guy and kick your arse if you're not!" she said giggling. "I told him about mum and Connor as well. I was well scared he'd feel hurt and rejected himself but he didn't. He said just because I had a new family it didn't mean I loved him any less and he's totally right!" she said as she smiled.

"He is right you know! I'll always support you no matter what!" he said kissing the top of her head. She offered him a lift home to the school house with her which he accepted. Kevin then made a choice he'd not ever thought of before now. "Arianna would you ever consider leaving the school house? I know this sounds crazy but I'm mad for you and to be honest can't see myself being without you!" he admitted blushing. "Well I'm not sure I understand what you mean really? I like the school house and besides which I haven't got another home!" she said seriously. "Move in with me! Please? I have another home I only lived here because my foster father said I should be with people however he left me an apartment as well and I chose to live here as I didn't want to live alone either. Consider it please and hey we can always come back here if we're not happy with it. I'll never force you to do anything you don't want to" he said nervously afraid she'd be scared and leave him or something. I mean they'd only been together a month and a half and here he was springing this on her suddenly.

"Ok buckle up right now. Where is it? I want to see it and now!" she demanded seriously. He ran inside to get his keys and instructed her on where to go. She pulled up outside a relatively posh looking area. They entered the lift and went up. She was shaking with nerves but decided to just see what it looked like anyway. It was beautiful. It had two bedrooms one en suite, a normal bathroom, a kitchen dinner and a living room. "Well you know what I really think?" she said deep in thought as he looked at her surprised. "What's that?" he asked his heart pounding in his chest. "I think we need to redecorate this place so it's ours and not Chalky's ok? Also I want to live in the School House from Mondays to Fridays. I want to spend Friday night, Saturday and Sunday during the day till near curfew here. What I choose to so with my own weekend is my own choice and no one will ever tell me otherwise. Besides which my grades really do speak for themselves. Also I'll need a key so I can decorate and put things in it when ever I see something I like. Does that suit you? " she asked him seriously.

He looked bewildered. "Yes it most certainly does. Here's your key. Please consult me on any colour you want to put here and I don't care what you say but pink is going no where near this place!" he said seriously making her laugh. "I may be a girl and a great girl at that Kevin Chalk but we're not all obsessed with pink you know. I much prefer Purple and teal colours" she said her phone buzzing.

 _I gave it to Connor but he's dead confused. I dunno what to say now what do I do? Im_

"Kevin one moment I need to call someone!" she said as she dialled Imogen's number. "Yeah it's me! Did you explain to him what each symbol meant Imogen. So what did he say? Oh typical man I swear they're all clueless! Just tell him it's a romantic gesture. I can't explain why but I know for sure if I ever gave Kevin something like he'd see the significance. He's a lucky man our Connor and never forget that ok I'll talk to you at home! Bye" she said hanging up. Still looking around she hadn't noticed Kevin behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist telling her how happy he was. She fluttered inside like she always did his embrace. "Shit! Kevin I forgot I have to go out to dinner with Connor and mum. I'm late! Come on honey I'll drop you back to the school house. Look up some colours for the walls ok and we'll discuss it later on!" she said kissing him deeply. They got into her car and sped off. She was going so quickly that she made a wrong turn laughing her head off. They finally arrived twenty minutes later. She ran upstairs tossed on a quick dress and heels, put on a swipe of lip gloss and left!" she met Connor and his mother approaching the school house. She climbed into their car as they went off to the local Italians for dinner.

They all sat down and it was really awkward. "So Arianna tell me how are things with Kevin?" asked Christine unsure of what to say really. "Things are going very well yes. We've only just today agreed that on Saturdays and Sundays I'll spend time alone with him in his flat while during school time we live in the School House. Studies are our main priority really and while he's amazing so is my education. Without both I'd be nothing! Besides which my weekend or should I say time off is my own to do with what I please and I'll not have anyone tell me how to spend it. So how do you enjoy teaching?" she asked Christine whose eyebrows were raised to her hair line in surprise. "I am amazed and impressed you're taking things seriously and being sensible. Without making too much of an arse of myself I'm too young for grandchildren okay? I love teaching it gives me a sense of accomplishment I've never had in any other job!" she said smiling. Arianna made a face. "Don't be disgusting I'm not like that! You won't find me acting the maggot in some dirty two up two down with 2.4 kids and no life or job. I have aspirations which I fully intend on keeping to. Kids will come later on if I'm lucky enough to be able to have them. So Connor what do you want to do after school?" she asked him making him jump as he'd been brought back into the conversation.

Their food arrived along with her carbonarra making her moan as she ate it. Well it was one of her favourites. "Well I've never thought about it until recently. I'd like to be a chef. What about you?" he asked her as Christine eyed him in shock. "I'm going to go to Edinburgh University and Study Computer Programming there. It's such a fascinating subject and something I've always wanted to do. You know I was speechless when Kevin said he wanted the same things. I couldn't believe it that someone I was dating actually wanted the same things I did. That's great. You know Imogen really is fantastic Connor you should be so proud to have such an amazing girl and don't you let anyone no matter who they are tell you otherwise. In life we should all strive to make the best of what we are given! Never allow anyone to quash your dreams as I've been there and it's unpleasant. You do whatever you wanna do. If it's a success great and if not then you learned a valuable life lesson and can go back to study something else" she said level headedly making Christine doubt her own reservations about that type of career. As the night wore on and they spoke more Christine dropped them both home. They had agreed to do this once a week from now on and it was lovely. She said goodnight to Connor entering her room and grabbing her pyjamas she started to put them on not noticing Kevin sitting on her bed eyeing her up slightly. She put it on and sat to brush her hair putting in her ipod. She didn't see him still and he was amused by it. She turned around gasping at him.

"Kevin you nearly knocked the heart out of me! You dope! How long have you been sitting there?" she asked him. "Eh long enough. I have some colour samples!" he said ignoring the fact that he'd seen her very naked from behind at least. She was now in silk shorts and a t-shirt as an open silk dressing gown rested over her frame neatly.

He licked his lips at the sight getting a full on erection which she noticed and gasped at. He was huge and she couldn't contain her excitement. "Kevin as you well know I'm blunt and don't do things by half but my god you're huge! I just hope you actually fit when the time comes for that. Look I'm obviously not up to much for obvious reasons but there's no reason why you can't enjoy yourself. Lie back and tell me all about those colour schemes ok? I do anything you don't like then please tell me and I'll stop!" she said seriously. He did as asked. He gasped aloud as her hand wrapped itself around his length making him groan and roll his eyes back into his head. It was the first time anyone had ever had done anything to him like this. "Well I was thinking for the bathroom oh god yes! We could have pale blue oh man! In the bedroom I was thinking teal and then purple for the living room. Oh yeah right there just like that. Oh baby no one has ever done this to me before it's amazing. Don't stop please it's amazing. The hall can be a nice green shade and the kitchen can be a nice cream shade! Oh Oh I'm going to Oh god! Oh Anna!" he called out spasming all over the place as his orgasm took over.

"That was amazing" he said once he'd caught his breath again. Cleaning himself up he came back and kissed her senselessly like she'd said she wanted the other week. She had felt everything she'd said she would when he'd done it. "Oh Kevin your kisses make me weak! I swear no matter what happens or what I do or even you do don't ever stop kissing me please. I don't care if we ever fight or anything I need those kisses my sweet man!" she said as she sighed deeply content. "Well It's curfew baby goodnight!" he said giving her one more heart stopping kiss and loving the dazed expression he'd created in her eyes when he'd pulled away. "Goodnight Kev!" she said kissing him one last time up against her bed as he climbed off her and went to bed in his own room. She fell asleep happy for the first time in ages that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it please read and review love, Moon x**

Kevin walked into her room the next day as it was a day off for teacher training and saw her ipod in her ears, hair fanned our around her writing on a copy book furiously. She looked beautiful and it was sight he'd never tire of seeing. He jumped as he heard her humming. It was a wonderful sound. Maybe she had a good voice. He knocked gently on her door to alert her to the fact that he there and she took out her ipod looking up at him and shoving her hair back off her face. She smiled at him beckoning him over. "Yes Mr Chalk what is it as you're distracting me and what a sexy distraction it is too!" she asked him pretend pouting. "Well I was going to suggest that once you had everything done here we could go shopping and buy some things for the flat such as new pyjamas and toiletries which could be left there today and packed away so that then we could just go there without needing to worry about having a bag or stuff with us each time. What do you think?" he asked her smiling.

"That's actually not a bad idea as it means less stress for me. Ok give me five minutes and I'll be done. I'm just at the end of my essay" she said giggling as he pecked her neck gently. She soon finished and packed up her things before grabbing her purse and car keys. They headed off for petrol and then to the local shopping centre. Rihannon tagged along for the lift and thanked them getting out when they all arrived. "Ok so what do we essentially need now let's think. Ok we need new pyjamas, underwear, socks, dressing gowns, slippers, toiletries, make up for me, cologne for you, shaving supplies and some perfume ok come on!" she said dragging him into Boots. While in there she picked up two lots of large shower gel, shampoo and conditioner stocking up on these so they'd last a while. She also got two lots of pads, hand wash and shaving foam complete with razors. She selected her favourite perfume and got him an new bottle of his favourite cologne she loved so much. His teal hoodie always smelled like that and that's why she loved to nick it and wear it sometimes. Approaching the tills she paid the one hundred and twenty pounds it cost her and handed the bag to Kevin giggling. She told him to go off and get his own jocks and socks laughing at how it rhymed. She checked he was fully gone before running into the lingerie store to pick up some very racing bra's and underwear before returning to Primark and picking up four sets of normal underwear packs. She also got four new bras which were normal and not at all racy.

She met back up with Kevin who had two bags with his jocks and things in them as well as the Boots bag. She grabbed the bag of his under things placing her own bag in that one and carrying it herself. "Well it saves on the amount of bags doesn't it. Now we need pyjamas' and dressing gowns and slippers. We need four each. Two for summer and two for winter to leave at the flat. Two dressing gowns should do it and two sets of slippers ok?" she said as he grabbed her and kissed her deeply making her dizzy like some of his kisses did. "Kevin! You make me so dizzy sometimes! I love you!" she said shocking herself as it was the first time she'd ever said it to him. "Well I don't care I do!" she said straight afterwards feeling very strongly indeed. He looked at her in awe before a huge smile split his face. "I love you too!" _Always will_ he whispered the last part in her ear making her shudder. She went along the isles. She picked out a pair of normal shorts and t-shirt pyjamas placing them in her basket. Next came the silky pair. Then she chose a top and pants pyjamas for the winter. Her last pyjamas were cute and fluffy in case she got cold.

Kevin went next picking out two sets of short and t-shirt pyjamas' and then chose two top and pants ones for the winter. He chose a blue dressing gown and a black one. She herself chose one teal silk dressing gown and one leopard print fluffy one and the same with her slippers. The red slippers she chose were high heeled and the black one were like slipper socks and very cosy. They met up with Rihannon afterwards bringing her back to the school house before she drove off to the flat to put the things away on her own insistence. Kevin had reluctantly agreed going inside with Rihannon to do his homework as she disappeared off to the flat. She was shocked when their was a knock on the flat door getting angry. Couldn't he have given her ten minutes of fucking space!? Possibly she needed it! She opened the door gasping aloud. There stood her very best friend Holly. She was mos shocked.

"Holly it's so wonderful to see you again. How did you find me?" she asked as Holly laughed at her. "Well I was walking through the town when I noticed you get out and go inside so I followed you. This is a dope place. Do you live here with that boy you told me about?" she asked her blushing. Holly produced two bottles of wine and they sat down for a girly catch up. Holly had moved up and was going to Waterloo Road too starting tomorrow. Two bottles of wine later they were both wasted. They headed home to the school house in a cab. Arianna got out of the cab while Holly paid sidling up the stairs unsteadily. She laughed her head off falling in her bedroom door as Holly came after her. Kevin wasn't inside thank god. "Shh! Holly schthop it!Kevin's going to be angry with me. I don't know how I put the stuff away. Go to your room now ok and for gods sake be quiet!" she said as Holly left. She dived into her bed still fully clothed and passed out snoring loudly. Kevin came in to get her in the morning stopping dead in his tracks at the sight before him. She was half in and half out of the bed one shoe on and one shoe off snoring loudly. Just what had happened. He ducked into the bathroom as the door opened permitting another girl to enter as he wanted to see what she'd do. "Ria! Anna! Come on Anna! I can't go school like this and neither can you! Hey! I'm not Kevin cop on! Come on up we get missus!" she said sternly.

Coughing Arianna got up stumbling around the place. "Aww man I fell asleep straight away. I can't fucking go around like this! Um do you have pain killers or something woooh!" she said falling onto her bed and cackling with laughter. "Ahahaha this is fucking hilarious! Ok that's it call me a cab now! Just do it Holls! I have to go out now! Be fucking quick as well ok." she scrambled out the door and into the taxi which was waiting. She went to the apartment checking the state of it. There was her racy underwear everywhere and some wine bottles and glasses. She dumped both the wine bottles and washed the glasses putting them away. She quickly put her stuff away leaving one of the underwear on Kevin's pillow to be used later on as today was a Friday and her cycle was gone! She hopped into her car and left quickly speeding to school as she redressed and drove at the same time. She ran into the bathroom fixing herself up and noticed she had blood shot eyes and still felt very giddy indeed. She saw Kevin and fought the urge to laugh her head off. "H..h...how are you?" she said hiding her face in her locker as she chuckled to herself. "I'm alright. Are you though? I saw you fleeing this morning" he said as she blushed really brightly. "I met my best friend Holly who transferred here yesterday and she brought some wine and we got wasted and I went to the flat this morning to prepare you a surprise for later on" she answered him honestly. He looked shocked but initially said nothing.

"What kind of surprise is it? I'm glad to hear about your friend. She's lovely I was talking to her this morning" he said kissing her deeply making her moan. She broke apart looking very differently at him and it was not something he was used to. "You'll like the surprise. It's already at the flat for you. Suffice to say it's mainly to do with me but you will sincerely enjoy it!" she said scowling as she saw Holly in the hallway looking highly flushed and embarrassed. "Holly what did you do?" she asked as Kevin gripped her waist firmly. "I'm really sorry but I got so nervous and he wouldn't shut up so I kissed him!" she said looking anywhere but at Arianna. Kevin's eyebrows rose at this. "Who was it?" he asked her shocking them all. "I don't actually know! I mean I think his name was Leo but it could have been Liam!" she said seriously. "Did he have glasses? If so it was Leo my best friend well one of them anyway!" said Kevin enthusiastically. She blushed and nodded yes. Arianna hugged her whispering in her ear _was he any good._ She replied _I felt all the things you told me about it was sensational_ she whispered blushing wildly. "I'll eh be off! See you later on yeah" she said leaving in a hurry. They all went off to class as Kevin met up in the library with Leo smirking. "I heard you were kissed this morning? Was it good? Holly is Arianna's best friend you know" he said mischievously as Leo blushed.

"Yeah it was sensational. I mean she's amazing. Do you think I'd like have a chance with her?" he asked nervously as he looked away dreamily. Kevin wanted to help his friend out however his mind was rather preoccupied as he thought of what the surprises could be. "Yes I do think you would! I have to go now but I'll text you later yeah? And Leo don't worry you'll be fine!" he said leaving Leo in his dazed mood. It was this way Justin found him staring off into space in utter shock no game on him at all. How unlike him it was. "Ok Leo spill! You're being all quiet and not playing your game. What happened?" he asked shocked as Leo answered. "She kissed me mate! I mean me! Her name's Holly Winters. I saw it on the copybook she had in her hand at the time!" he said flushing as Justin gave him a strange look. "I'm amazed that happened to you to be honest but well done you. I want a girl any advice on how to proceed?" he asked Leo making him jump as Holly had just walked in and not seen him. "I...uh... do whatever feels natural to you and just be yourself and I'm sure she'll eh reciprocate. There she is oh Justin!" he said sighing as he pointed her out. Justin's eyes fell open wide in shock. This girl had wavy long brown hair, slightly tanned skin, brown eyes and one hell of a figure.

He actually didn't believe him at all now. That is until she approached. "Hey Leo! Look I'm sorry about this morning. I'm not usually so forward it's just you wouldn't shut up and so I kissed you. That however doesn't mean I didn't like it. Would you like to catch a film at the flicks tonight?" she asked boldly. He leapt out of his seat and grabbed her kissing her deeply once again. When she moved away from him she looked highly dazed to the confusion of Justin. "Yeah it would be fab! See you later!" she kissed him once more before leaving. Leo was highly flushed as he saw the effect he had on her. As the day wore on he couldn't get her out of his mind. Kevin noticed his out of it expression and smiled. Holly would be good for his friend. As he walked down the hall he stopped suddenly as the most beautiful sound reached his ears. It was people singing. He glanced in through the glass shocked when he saw Holly and Arianna except Arianna was on the acoustic guitar and Holly was on the piano. They were harmonising beautifully. It was a beautiful song he'd not ever heard before. He was shocked as they continued to play but were now talking about both him and Leo. He was fascinated.

"So tell me then about what I found in your drawer? Anna have you told Kevin!? You can't keep something this serious a secret. To be honest I'm shocked you didn't even tell me!" she snapped suddenly. "It's not what it looks like div and had you opened the damn box you'd see that. I always have one on me just in case. I am worried about the future you know. After what happened to me because of my mum I don't want the same happening to someone else. So tell me about Leo?" she asked as Holly blushed up to her roots. "Oh my god he's divine and what a kisser. It was just like you said it would be. I mean just like what you said you feel with Kevin. I've asked him to the flicks tonight with me. Do you think he'd ever consider contacts? I mean he'd look even sexier without his specks although they are pretty hot. Kevin feeling amused had called Leo over and they were hiding in a cupboard listening in on their conversation Leo blushing wildly. "What do you make of Leo's brother?" asked Arianna suddenly. "What Justin? That loser? No chance. Sorry but he's not even fit and besides he tries way too hard. I mean everyone knows if he got the big stick out of his arse Bonnie Kincaid would actually like him. I'm sorry he's probably lovely really but with a brother like Leo who needs to care about it? Embarrassing question but first date what would you do?" asked Holly her eyes shinning.

"Um well look at Leo does he look like well you know he has any _experience_?" the experience was whispered. "For goodness sake that doesn't help me. He could have I don't know. I mean is Kevin you know?" she asked referring to his size suddenly as Kevin's attention was brought back to the situation. "Yes he is and before you say anything no I haven't yet. Do you think Leo is? I'm just curious?" she asked as both boys hid outside totally confused having no idea what they were talking about at all. "Well h...have you seen his psp?" asked Holly howling with laughter. "Ahahaha stop it Holly oh dear stop it I can't stop laughing!" said Arianna clutching her sides as she hunched down. "D..does Kevin have a psp?" asked Holly only causing further laughing. "No he doesn't. Look don't scare Leo ok? What? He does look like the kind of guy who'd crap his pants if you mentioned any of this to him!" said Arianna causing more laughter. "Ok you know what back at the school house in my third drawer you'll find something knew I bought and haven't worn. Take it with you and keep it. Besides which I have more of them anyway. I'd suggest wearing skinny jeans ok?" she asked as Holly agreed.

"Don't forget to care for yourself there ok? In case. Look I did it too yesterday. I mean you never know do you? Come on we'll be late for class. What is it anyway? Oh great Science! Maybe I'll stay awake during it this time" she said laughing as they ran from the music room not noticing both boys each watching the girl they liked in awe before snapping to it and running off to class as well. In science he sat beside her catching glances at her every so often knowing she was unaware he was doing it. After school Holly rushed home to the school house to get ready telling Leo she'd see him later on. She went into Arianna's third drawer and removed the brand new lingerie set. She didn't opt for the skinny jeans though. She chose a grey coloured knee length shift dress and some brown high heeled boots. She slipped on a long necklace, some dangling earrings and a simple swipe of lip gloss. Grabbing her handbag she put her phone and purse inside. She made sure that the front of the dress was a bit low cut but not too much so you could see her a bit of the spicy black lingerie but not too much either.

Leo got into some jeans and put on a shirt. He then put on a dog collar chain and some cologne. He used some gel to place the front of his hair to one side slightly. He left telling Vaughan where he was going and to not bother waiting up for him. Vaughan was shocked but agreed and sent him on his way. He arrived just as he did. He saw her the sight taking his breath away. She smiled and waved at him before tottering over and giving him a big hug. "Good to see you. You know you do look amazing outside of school Leo! Come on in and lets see what's on shall we?" she asked interlacing his fingers through hers and pulled him inside smiling. He may well get a girlfriend oh wow. He was only sixteen and she was seventeen but wow! "Can I ask you something and you tell me to take a hike if you want?" she asked him suddenly. "Yes of course. You look so beautiful by the way!" he said loving it how he made her blush as he said it. "Well have you ever considered wearing contacts sometimes?" she asked him blushing further.

"I've never been fitted for them but I would if you wanted me to or if you thought it would make me look better. Look there's nothing of interest on here what do you say to going dancing with me instead?" he said as they left the cinema again. "Sure no problem! Come on!" she said giggling. She called Kevin and Arianna to see if they were free and even suggested Connor and Imogen joining them but they weren't free so she continued on. They entered the bar to find out that it was jazz and swing weekend. They were playing the Charleston and all sorts of other swing music. They both knew nothing about how to dance like this but decided to give a go none the less. He gripped her hands as they swayed really fast with him twirling her in and out. They had such a wonderful time. She was madly giggling as they stumbled about trying to dance. Looking up into his deep blue eyes she felt her heart stop and her breath hitch. Leaning in they shared a long and passionate kiss. "That was wonderful!" she said breathily afterwards. She removed his glasses for a moment looking at him before kissing him senselessly. "Wow I have the sexiest date!" she said grinning like a loon. "Oh Holly this is amazing. If you could feel me heart now you'd feel it racing. I'm mad for you!" he said as she gaped at him in shock.

"Look I don't want this to end but it has to eventually. The night I mean. I've never been so forward but fuck it. Leo will you be my guy?" she asked him knocking him for six. "What do you mean by your guy?" he asked her not wanting to make a fool of himself. "Me fella or me boyfriend!" she said smiling. "Well technically it's meant to be me who asks that isn't it? Yeah alright go on. I was going to ask you that actually but you got there first. I've never been more happy oh Holls!" he said making her blush. "Come on Lee Lee I better get back and we're going round Kevin's and Arianna's tomorrow to chill out. Hope you don't mind the nickname it's cute like you. Oh Leo!" she said sighing feeling her knees go weak as he kissed her again. I swear his kisses didn't half daze her. He dropped her home with them exchanging many more kisses and numbers. He returned home in a happy daze laughing at Vaughan's shocked expression. "How was the cinema Leo?" he asked his son. "Well dad we decided not to go as there was nothing good in. We did go to the swing club nearby to dance. Neither of us were any good but she's agreed to date me. I'm happy dad and that's all you need to know" he said blushing before heading up to bed.

When he arrived there he got a text.

 _Thanks for a fab night Leo, miss you loads xxx_

 _No problem I had fun, miss you too xxx_

Meanwhile Kevin entered the flat to see Arianna sitting there smirking. "What's my great surprise then?" she asked excitedly. "Well that's just it I'm wearing it!" she said standing up as her dressing gown fell to the floor leaving her in just heels and her new red lingerie. He gulped thickly looking at her. He was beyond aroused now and she was all his. "I'm all yours sailor! Do with me what you will oh fair man of my heart!" she said smiling as his eyes brightened up at her usage of a quote. He ran at her grabbing her and kissed her senseless. As he picked her up he lead her into the bedroom laying her on the bed. He kissed her neck and all up and down her arms making her feel so special. They both jumped as her phone rang. It was Holly. Kevin told her to answer it. "Hey there it's Holls. Listen me and Leo ditched the flicks as there was nought good on and we're in the dance lounge dancing. Do you and Kev wanna join us? We could ask Connor and Imogen too?" she asked her. "Sorry Holls I'm not free tonight and Connor is making Imogen dinner at his so they aren't free either have a nice night ok. See you later on and you can tell me all about it ok? Call over sometime tomorrow afternoon with Leo and we can all chill out and talk yeah? Great goodnight!" she said hanging up and gasping loudly as Kevin peppered her breasts in kisses making her tingle all over.

As he slipped down south she let out a loud wail as his tongue hit just the right spot at the right time. Soon enough he entered her breaking through her barrier gently giving himself to her for the first time. It was slow and loving lasting a total of two hours and making her feel so special and loved. She fell asleep in his arms feeling more special and loved then she ever had. Kevin fell asleep, his girlfriend in his arms feeling like a man for the first time. They awoke late in the morning to ringing sounds. Someone was calling Arianna and she cursed. Her eyes bleary she managed to find the answer button and put it to her ear saying hello. There was a loud squeal and lots of rambling. "Holls it's well whatever time it is. Why are you calling me?" she said sounding very hoarse. "That's wonderful. I'm delighted for you. I'll see you later on and we can talk properly then as I'm pretty wrecked right now and so it's not gonna make much sense to me until I'm awake. Goodbye!" she said as she hung up flopping back on the bed.

Kevin stirred kissing her neck gently and making her smile. "What was that about?" he asked her just as bleary as she'd been before. "I dunno something about Leo or something. Mmm so relaxing. I could stay in your arms forever but I do need to rise so do you want some breakfast? I'll nip out and get some things" she said seriously jumping as he flew up out of bed panic on his face. "You know I passed my test last year yeah? Chalky made me learn in case I ever wanted to visit him and use his car. Hand me the car keys please. I'm getting breakfast and then I'm going to bring it to you in bed like any good boyfriend would!" he said kissing her making her heart stop. She threw him the keys to the car and he left. He was an exceptional driver actually. He returned making bacon and eggs with toast and some tea. He placed all of this including a flower in a small vase on a tray and bringing it in to her where she was up now reading a book. "Wow all for me? Thank you sweetie!" she said smiling as he climbed in beside her and joined her in eating the breakfast on the tray. Afterwards she showered and dressed in some of the clothing she'd brought around to leave at the flat yesterday.

Soon after Holly and Leo arrived. Leo and Kevin stayed in the kitchen to make everyone tea and talked while Arianna and Holly went out onto the balcony to have a chat. "Hey Holls listen sorry about this morning but I was so tired that it wouldn't have sunk in anyway. How was your date yesterday?" she asked her friend who looked miles away. "Um yeah we had a lovely time. I asked him to date me but I just got there before him. He was about to ask but in my nervousness I did it first. He's a great dancer actually shame I'm not. Nothing more happened. Oh yeah and it's Rihannon's birthday on Wednesday so Mrs Budgen is holding a sixties themed birthday party for her. We'll all be going in fancy dress. She says the sixties was the time of rock and roll and romance so it should be fun or something. Do you even know what they wore then?" she asked her smiling. "Yes they wore short dresses, white high heeled boots, beehives and loads of blue eye shadow. The last foster mother I had told me about it!" she said laughing.

Looking inside Arianna burst out laughing as sitting on the counter talking to Kevin was Leo playing his psp. "Ahahaha Holliers girl look!" she said pointing inwards. Thankfully none of the boy noticed them. As they re-entered the flat he placed it on the centre of the table as Arianna went practically purple from trying to stop laughing. She burst out as she couldn't control it. She was laughing so much tears were falling from her eyes. "Babe are you alright?" asked Kevin. "Yes I'm f...f...f...fine. It's just a private joke with Holly that now makes even more sense. Kevin do you have a psp?" she asked her voice getting very high pitched as she asked him this. "Yes I do actually I just don't use it all that much unless I'm on my own. That's why you've probably not seen it" he finished. The laughter had died down and then Arianna told everyone she was cooking her favourite meal and inviting Connor and Imogen around for it too.

Both Connor and Imogen agreed to come delighted with the change of scenery. Kevin was intrigued as to what she'd be making. As she left to go to the shops she was approached by a girl she didn't recognise who looked pissed off. "What's Kevin Chalk to you?" she asked her frowning. "He's me fella. Are you alright?" she asked the girl confused. "Um well he and I dated before and nothing intimate came of it. I was actually back for him but hey if he chooses you then that's fine! But I am not giving up I'll fight for him you know" she said sassily. "You do that and see what happens. I'm going now!" she said getting into her car and leaving. She came back in foul humour. "What's wrong babe?" asked Kevin eyeing her weirdly. "Well Kevin you tell me! Why in the hell did some weirdo in the street come up telling me she was going to fight for you and that you'd already dated before? I swear to god Kevin I hate fighting but if this silly little girl puts a toe out of line I will not hesitate to deck her one. Get out I've got to prepare the damn dinner!" she snapped swiping at her eyes as some tears fell. "Yes I was with her. Her name is Dynasty Barry but she left and then you came along. I love you Anna never doubt that. Look as far as I'm concerned Dynasty Barry can say whatever she likes as nothing will ever come of it. Let her talk whatever way she wants to as I have you and I'm not about to loose you. Anna I want to spend the rest of my life with you!" he said watching as she turned eyeing him up with sadness and confusion.

He grabbed her kissing her deeply as she struggled against him finally crying and melting against him. "Kevin please! Look I don't know what this Dynasty person wants but see that it's dealt with!" she snapped leaving him standing there as she went to change her clothes. He sighed deeply. Dynasty was toxic with all of her baggage and he couldn't go there again. Everyone arrived for dinner and she pulled Kevin to one side. "I need to ask you something. You must answer honestly. What do you think of Dynasty and do you see a future for us beyond school?" she asked him looking deep into his eyes her own eyes shining. "I think Dynasty has so many problems and such baggage that it would be tiring to go back there again so I'm not doing it. Yes I see a future beyond school for us. We'll both go to Edinburgh and study Programming. Then eventually we'll get married and have a very happy life I hope. I know some women are not into marriage but I hope you are!" he said seriously. She looked shocked as she had never expected such an answer. "What exactly are you saying? I mean I think I get it but I need to be sure!" she said before fainting.

He caught her and placed her on the chair in their bedroom helping her to come around and readjust herself. "My baby girl I'm saying that I love you and I want to give you this!" he said handing her a ring box. She opened it and inside found a ring which was an antique. It was a bronze style colour with some sapphires in it. "Arianna Marie Logan, do you promise me that one day when the time is right I can give you an engagement ring and we can be married? Please accept this promise ring as a promise of my eternal love and devotion to you. Ever mine, ever thine, ever ours!" he said quoting Beethoven. She was opening and closing her mouth like a fish. "I...Kevin...I don't quite know what to say you've uh left me speechless. YES! Yes you may!" she said slipping the ring onto the ring finger of her right hand as she told him she didn't wish to draw attention to it immediately. However with his insistence she corrected it. She served everyone her dinner and noticed Connor looking around awkwardly. "Connor what's the matter?" she asked as he looked at Imogen and she nodded yes. "Um I have an invite for everyone present here to attend my wedding in the afternoon tomorrow. I'm marrying Imogen here and no before you say anything we've not told our parents anything as they'd rather we weren't together. We are adults old enough to make this decision for ourselves in Scotland at least and so that's what we're doing. Arianna, Kevin we want you to be our witnesses. Leo and Holly you can attend as our esteemed guests!" he said smiling.

"Connor! You don't half shock everyone. I love you both and so we will of course come. I have news of my own. Kevin gave me this ring today. It is an antique promise ring and it means we'll be married one in the future. It is a sign of bis dedication to me and I couldn't be happier. Let's eat. I hope everyone is enjoying it!" she said as they all tucked in to the carbonarra she'd prepared. "Arianna can I speak to you for a moment please?" asked Imogen as she lead her from the room shutting the door. "I was going to ask you to be my bridesmaid but stopped myself as I didn't want to do that not after what you said in there. Look this sounds bizarre even to my own ears but you know that after school we'll all be going our own separate ways and although we'll see each other it won't be the same as it is now. You've become a real best friend to me while you've been here!" she said pausing as Arianna looked confused. "What are you trying to tell me Imogen?" she asked her friend again. "Well, how would you feel like getting married tomorrow? I mean we have the reservation and they can do you after us! I know it's quick and everything but please think about it!" she said seriously. "I will think about it and let you know later on! I don't have a white dress though" she said re- entering the room.

She was very pale faced which Kevin noticed. When everyone went home she was on her laptop looking very nervous. "Kevin come here. Did Connor ask you to do anything?" she asked him as he looked at her confused. "No should he have?" he responded. "Well have a seat as we need to talk. Imogen told me that after we leave school for Uni everything will be different as we may all choose to live in different areas not seeing each other as often as we'd like. She's not wrong as I know that both her and Connor are going to London and we'll be here in Edinburgh. As for Holly she'll be off to Liverpool if she gets the chance and I'm sure I heard Leo saying he wants to go to Manchester or some such thing. She has asked me if we'd consider getting married with or directly after them tomorrow. What do you think? I told her we'd get back on to her about it later. I'm just not sure. I have no dress and my dad's in Ireland. I mean we could and I guess he could walk me down a church isle later on. This is very confusing!" she said worried.

"Well this is a shock. I mean don't get me wrong Mrs Chalk does sound amazing but we need to be sure we'd be doing this for the right reasons. Ok could you buy a dress? I could wear the suit I own and I can buy rings if you like! I'll only do this if you're 100% in it with me. I won't pressure you at all I promise!" he said nervously. "I can buy a dress, yes. Would you be angry if I didn't tell my dad about it and told him we were getting married in Ireland so he could walk me down a church isle? My mum could attend as well! I mean this way everyone would be happy as they'd both get to attend my wedding but I could have my own ceremony here as well!" she said as Kevin looked shocked. "Would it be awful if I suggested getting married and telling your dad that you told me you had his consent already? I mean it might make things better in the long run and I'm sure he'd eventually forgive you for lying to me about having his approval when you didn't. And it would make him feel better if you said to him you wanted him to walk you down the isle when you get married in the future in a church. At least that way he could be involved!" he said making her think hard.

"Kevin I know you and I will be together always of that I'm sure. I do indeed want to be Mrs Kevin Chalk and I want the world to know it. I'm going to tell my dad what I'm doing. I am eighteen very soon anyway and he can't say anything to me. I'll call him now wait here while I talk to him." She dialled his number.

"Hello dad. Please sit down as we need to have a serious talk. I need to tell you something and I need you to be mature and have a level head or else I will not tell you which is not something I actually want to do!" she said he was on loud speaker so Kevin could hear him.

"Right ok I'm sitting down. Look please if you're pregnant try not worry as I'll never judge you. So long as Kevin is by your side I'll always support you!" he said sincerely.

"Your support is wonderful however I'm not pregnant dad. I need to ask if you trust me when I say I want to spend forever with Kevin. I've got it all worked out. We're both going to Edinburgh to study Programming and we're already living together on weekends! I am intending to make a success out of my life no matter what and Kevin will always be at side no matter what should happen!" she said as there was silence.

"Well to be honest sweetheart the fact that you know what you want and are working towards it so successfully is absolutely wonderful however I must say you have lost me. I totally trust your judgement however I am confused as to why you think I might be annoyed?" he asked her feeling confused indeed.

"Dad I am and mean Kevin and I are getting married tomorrow in a registry office here in Scotland. I want you to walk me down the isle in the future when we have the bigger wedding in a church of our choice. I love you dad and I swear to you that this was both of our decisions. I didn't pressure Kevin into anything and likewise. Besides which he wouldn't do that because I wouldn't let him. I have never felt more content and in love with someone in my whole life. He is like the missing puzzle piece to my puzzle. He's my soulmate and I can't just let this moment pass me by. Can you be mature and feel happy for me? If you can't I will be heartbroken but I will get over it because I am strong!" she said when she got no reply.

"Arianna Marie Logan! I am very proud at how maturely you've handled this however I cannot in good conscious allow this to go ahead... without me. I'm catching the first flight over there and I'll walk you down the isle myself. I am finding it strange that I am more relieved you're not pregnant. I know how well your grades have improved since you've started seeing Kevin and so this in itself proves he's good for you. I've never seen your mood improve so much. It's wonderful for you. Besides which every time I've spoken to him he always speaks so articulately and honestly. Even from talking to him I can see he loves you and would die if anything ever happened to you. I have a confession of my own. I've met someone very special and she lights up my whole world. I'll tell you more about her tomorrow! I'll see you in the morning and I'll meet you at ten am outside the registry office" he said proudly.

"Thanks Dad see you then!" she said hanging up as Kevin hugged her close kissing her senseless. She called Imogen and told her everything. They fell asleep and woke up very early in the morning at seven am. Their ceremony would be taking place at half ten. Arianna and Imogen booked into the salon at nine to get their hair done. They went to the local bridal store which opened at eight for convenience. Imogen picked out a white long gown which had diamond like flowers on the shoulders and some satin white high heels. Arianna picked out a white tea dress that had a bow in the front of it along with some flat ballet slippers. They went to the salon next. Imogen had her hair put into a fishtail plait which was then wrapped around her head. Some fresh flowers were placed to the front of her head. Arianna got her hair curled and half pinned back with a pearl headpiece keeping it in place. Next came the flowers. Arianna chose different coloured gerbera daisies and Imogen chose white lilies. Kevin had received a call from her dad asking for Mr Chalks number. Kevin was confused but gave it anyway. Mr Chalk was shocked to hear about the wedding and arranged to surprise Kevin by turning up to support him. Together they both planned a surprise for the newly weds thanks to help from the school.

Kevin and Connor waited outside as the nerves took over. "Oh mate I'm dead nervous! What if she decides to cut and run at the last minute! Oh Chalky what are you doing here! Oh mate it's so wonderful to see you dad!" said Kevin as they both embraced in a teary hug. "You'll be fine she won't ditch you and you don't have to worry either Connor!" said Daniel Chalk with a mysterious glint in his eye. Just what was he up to Kevin wondered. He didn't have long to wait as she arrived looking a million dollars on the arm of her father. They were called in and all walked down the isle. She gave her father the flowers and looked at Kevin intensely he looked amazing in the suit. He'd gone to pick up the rings and she hoped they wouldn't be ugly.

"We are gathered here today to witness in the marriage of Imogen Stewart to Connor Mulgrew and Arianna Logan to Kevin Chalk. Now we'll do one at a time ok. Imogen and Connor have written their own vows and will now recite them to one another" said the minister smiling.

"Imogen when first I laid eyes on you I knew you were the one for me. You looked so cute all clumsy and everything and I just knew I was destined to love you with all of my heart. We've been through so much together that you have been my constant throughout it all. I'd be absolutely lost without you. I promise to do all in my care to look after you always I love you so much!" said Connor as Arianna teared up at her brother fanning her face so her mascara would not run.

"Connor you have been with me through some of the most horrendous moments in my life and even through everything to my amazement you still stuck by me and wanted me. There is nothing more vulnerable then when a girl is injured and she feels alone. You helped me so much and became my rock and I love you with all of my heart. I promise to always love and care for you to the best of my ability no matter what!" she said smiling brightly.

"Ok both Connor and Imogen have proclaimed their vows in front of witnesses. Please exchange rings now. I now proclaim that they are husband and wife and I give you Mr and Mrs Mulgrew. You may kiss your bride now Mr Mulgrew!" she said as they kissed to the cries and cheers of everyone else in the room.

"Please have a seat over there. Now Mr Kevin Chalk and Miss Arianna Logan we are to witness your marriage. You may now state your own vows please" she said as they grasped hands smiling.

"Arianna things in my life have always been so hectic. I've always been smart but never until I met you have I had a purpose. You make life worth living. You are my sunshine in my sky. I promise now to love, honour and cherish you so long as I live. I promise to be by your side through illness and even in health no matter what should happen to us. There are no words out there which could accurately describe my feelings for you as none of them would ever do you justice. Just know that I will always love you till the end of time my sweet girl" he said as she swiped her cheek to get rid of the tear there.

"Kevin since I met you my life too has taken on meaning. I have found in you my rock, my soul mate, friend and guide for life. No one has ever made me feel like you do and although short our time has been together I know I want to spend the rest of our lives together. I promise to love you, stand by you and care for you in every situation life throws at us. You have stood by me through some of the most life changing experiences I've ever had and I promise to stand by you through many more. You're my whole heart and I'll never stop loving you. Ever mine, ever thine, ever ours" she said watching as his eyes widened in shock before he broke out in a huge smile.

The minister was now wiping at her own eye. "That was truly beautiful. Ok both Kevin and Arianna have proclaimed their vows in front of witnesses. Please exchange rings now. I now proclaim that they are husband and wife and I give you Mr and Mrs Kevin Chalk. You may kiss your bride now Mr Chalk!" she said as they kissed to the cries and cheers of everyone else in the room especially the loud blubbering coming from Daniel Chalk. Kevin leaned in and kissed her passionately. She was his wife now and he couldn't be more elated. "I'm sorry to say Connor and Imogen that Kevin and Arianna are going to have to leave you here as they have somewhere to be. They didn't know about it as it is a surprise. The car is waiting outside and please prepare for a long journey. Here please put on these blindfolds and ipods as you are not to know where you're going until you get there. Please note the attendants have agreed to keep it a surprise for you both until you arrive. You won't be back to school for five days and it's been arranged. See you later!" said Mr Chalk as they shared looks of shock. "Come on Mrs Chalk let's get going" he said making her giggle.

They placed on their blindfolds and ipods and went into the car. It was very long drive. "Are we here now sir?" asked Arianna feeling tired as the car pulled up outside the train station. "No Mrs Chalk there is still an hours journey to go!" They were both put on the train and Arianna was given hotel reservations and her baggage. The train moved off and they were both very nervous indeed. Just where were they going. The train took off and Arianna felt excited. She didn't know they were on a train however. When the attendant got them and brought them out of the train station she removed their blindfolds and ipods making them squint at the sudden light. This didn't look like any place she'd ever seen before. "Excuse me miss but where are we please?" she asked politely. "You Mrs Chalk are in Paris. Have a nice stay that car there will take you to your hotel. See you soon!" she said as Arianna squealed and hugged deeply. Wow a honeymoon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter please read and review thanks and I hope you like it, love, Moon x**

Arianna looked around in awe. Being in care herself she had never got to see many places although her dad did try. She'd never been to Paris. It was after all the city of love and the best place to have a honeymoon. She fished around in her hold all bag for the hotel reservations before getting into the waiting car. Her phone went off with a text message to her surprise. It was from her sister well adoptive sister. They'd been in care together in every home bar their last ones and now considered and indeed called themselves sisters.

 _Hey Anna you'll never get what? Mum is moving to Ireland for work and is sending me to Greenock to attend Waterloo Road with you as she'll be busy in Dublin now. I know you're away as your dad said you were gone away with your new husband when I called him earlier. I really hope you have a nice time and don't worry about the wedding as your dad said you were worried you'd not invited me however I was stuck in school with no way of getting out of it or up in time anyway. I'll celebrate with you later on at a different time sis, love Abby_

 _Abby delighted to hear that and we'll definitely celebrate as soon as I'm back. I hope you're ok with your mum moving away. Dad is in Cork and said he's met a lovely lady. I just hope she's as lovely as he says and doesn't mess him around. He deserves to be happy. Tell you what during the summer we can all go to Ireland and visit with both of our parents. I'll bring Kevin and you can bring your boyfriend if you make one in this school. Kevin sends his regards. Love ya loads sis bye xxx_

She replied slipping the phone back into her handbag. "Kevin my sister, adoptive you understand will be joining Waterloo Road with us. I can't wait for you to meet Abby as you'll love her no doubt. She's a right chatterbox and is a little edgy. We have lived in care together in every home bar our last ones so we really are like sisters. I'm so close to her that's why I call her my sister. Come on let's go!" she said interlacing their fingers and smiling brightly up at him. As the lights whizzed by her initially simple looking wedding band was anything but. She noticed that engraved on the one side were their finger prints and inside hers was the engraving ever mine, ever thine and the ever ours was inside his ring. It was perfect for them and she couldn't have felt more content. She was amazed he'd managed to get it done at such short notice but then again the right amount of money could do anything. Not even in college and already she had the world's most amazing husband. She did feel slightly guilty about not having her mother at her wedding but Connor had his own reasons for not wanting her at his wedding. She didn't want to be awkward or placed in the middle of their own unique family problem so didn't invite her mother. Her mother would have to understand this otherwise things wouldn't work out for them.

She already knew she loved her mother and trusted her somewhat but couldn't betray Connors trust. She'd need to speak to Connor about it as she didn't want her mother to hate her for it. She guessed that was silly as she'd never really be able to hate her for it but Connor would be explaining this one as it wasn't her fault. The car pulled up to the hotel and they got out and headed inside. They handed in the reservations they'd been told they'd find in her bag. In with them were flight tickets back to Glasgow. They were lead to their elevator and told to go up to the top floor to room number six hundred and twenty. What with Kevin and Chalky's company 'chalk and cheese' continuously doing so extremely well they could indeed afford the best. They walked out and over to room six twenty. They put their key card in the slot and opened the door both gasping.

Inside the room was a large four poster bed with nice red silk sheets, black duvet and gold coloured curtains all around it. The bed itself was on a podium up five steps. To the left of the bed was a sitting area with a couch, a warm remote controlled fire and two French doors leading onto a balcony where you could have your dinner and breakfast. To the right of the bed was a huge bath that could fit numerous people in it with a waterfall style shower in it. It also had a toilet and sink through a door beside the bath. It looked wonderful. They both opened the French doors gasping. There in front of them almost was the Eiffel tower. They were further shocked as a concierge called to their suite telling them a surprise had been arranged for them and that they were to take their dinner on the balcony. They agreed and were presented with two glasses of champagne and some pasta bolognese. It was very tasty. They jumped as fireworks went off all around the Eiffel Tower. They saw Arianna and Kevin in the firework display briefly before it was gone.

She had never felt more at ease in her life. She was in Paris and that only happened once or twice in a lifetime so she was intent on shopping tomorrow for a moment. She'd just be getting a new hand bag and purse. Maybe a channel one. As their dinner was finished she went inside dress still on and asked Kevin to take it off her. "Please Kevin take off my dress. I want to chill out in front of the tele for a while and not in this dress!" she said suddenly. He was at her back in minutes slowly removing the dress as he kissed her neck. He was being so forward and right now she loved it. He cursed as he couldn't open it. The zip was stuck by a bit of ribbon he'd need to open first. He did so and soon it fell off her revealing her white lingerie. She was in suspenders and had a push up bra on. She looked amazing.

She turned around and thanked him walking away with her dress in her hands. She opened her bag praying that whoever had packed it had been sensible. Had they packed the dress cover or not? Oh dear lord what had they packed? She opened it gasping as she saw a hideous jumper in there. She sincerely hoped it wasn't Kevin's. Pinned to the jumper was only joking in Holly's writing. She felt awkward when she saw Daniel Chalk on the tag of it. So this hideous thing was his. She removed it to see some lingerie, her normal clothes and shoes. Her make up was in there as well as some of her jewelry. Good on Holly she had at least used her brains for some good. What she really wanted to do right now was take off all of her lingerie and just put on her pyjamas and lounge for a bit but that wouldn't be cool at all and she knew it. She quickly formed a plan so she could still lounge and feel ok about it. "Kevin see if there are any towels in the cupboard there. I want you to join me in the bath in five minutes when it's full and to the right temperature I like. Would you like to do that?" she said with a seductive glance over her shoulder. She could see his mouth was watering.

"Yes I eh would. Do you need a hand with the rest of your clothes?" he asked while slipping out of his. "Yes I do in a moment. I'll let you know when though!" she said smiling at him. He looked so cute when he flushed like that. She jumped sticking her hand into the water to find it was too hot altogether. No this would never do. She turned on the cold tap higher until it was as cool as she wanted it. "Oh Kevin! It's ready now and I need a hand out of the rest of my things!" she called seductively behind her. He came over to her kissing her neck and all down her spine as he slipped her bra down her arms and undid the tie from behind. He placed it on the shelf beside the bath before moving around and kissing her legs while unclipping her suspenders and removing them and her stockings till she had just her underwear on. He leaned in kissing her senseless and smirked as she moaned. "Kevin! I do love when you do that to me however I'm bleeding freezing! Can we please just get in!?" she asked giggling.

He laughed heartily at that as it was so like her to be blunt in that moment. He removed her underwear stepping into the bath and gasping it was a bit hot for him but ok for her so he put up with it. He lay down instructing her to lie down in between his legs and lean back with her back against his chest. She did so smiling. He wrapped his arms around her smiling contentedly. "Well then how does it feel to be Mrs Chalk?" he said as he kissed her neck and earlobes making her feel so relaxed and horny at the same time. How was that even possible she didn't know. "I love it babe. I never thought much about how I would feel about it until it sunk in that I was Mrs Kevin Chalk. I dunno if this makes sense but I feel for the first time in forever that I have a family of my own not just someone who fostered me or something. It feels like this family is solid and it's ours. You know what I mean?" she said as he only held her tighter finding great security in what she had just said.

"Well I can certainly understand that. I feel the same. Your dad is lovely. I already know we're all going to get on fine!" he said as started to massage her shoulders gently. "Oh that feels amazing. You know I don't deserve you sometimes, Mr Chalk. Um Kevin I know that Connor has asked me not to tell his mother he married Imogen because he knows she doesn't like her but as per usual he wasn't thinking. I mean what am I going to tell her about myself? How can I explain why she wasn't at her long lost daughters wedding? It's well and good Connor saying he didn't want her at his wedding but I'm worried she'll hate me for it! Oh dear!" she said as she sobbed into her hands. "Hey Anna we're in this together. We'll face this together. We can tell her when we get back that we wanted to get married and that your dad was there and that you weren't sure she'd want to come and felt awkward about it. You could say you were worried it might cause problems if her and your dad met so you decided to do this with his consent. Even better we can always ask him to speak to her about it as he may know better what to do if you like! in fact we really should speak to him about it" he said as she leaned over the tub to grab her phone and text her dad.

 _Dad, we've arrived and it's wonderful. Thanks to you and Chalky. We really do appreciate it. Please can you talk to Christine Mulgrew (my real mother) for me and explain about our wedding to her. It's just Connor didn't want her at his wedding and has asked that I don't tell her he's married until he's ready to do it himself. I just don't want to hurt her feelings dad I'm scared she'll hate me for it. Thanks again, love Anna x_

She got a swift response and she was happy about it.

 _Anna, we're both delighted you're enjoying it. What with all the money Kevin has it was no trouble at all the little genius he is. Look I didn't know that about Connor but I'll talk to Christine and tell her that you guys are married. I will be telling her why she was not at it. She needs to know the truth. I will tell her you were nervous she'd hate you and I will explain that while Connor asked you to remain silent about his marriage until he was ready to tell her himself he didn't say it to me. I'll do it when he's there so he can explain himself. Connor is lovely but had no right to put that kind of pressure on you. Don't worry it will be fine and I'll get Christine to call you later ok, love Dad._

Back in Greenock he'd arranged to go to see Christine. Christine was surprised to find he wanted to see her but agreed none the less. "Hello John what a pleasant surprise. Please come in!" she said ushering him inside the house. "Hi Christine. I come to be the barer of difficult news about Arianna and Connor" he said as she looked shaken. "Are they alright? They're not sick are they?" she said panicked.

"No nothing like that. Have a seat please. Connor is a wonderful boy but he asked Arianna to do something he shouldn't have and she complied because she loves him but has only now realized it was wrong. This morning Connor and Imogen were married at the registry office. He asked Arianna not to tell you for reasons of his own. She then proceeded to marry Kevin Chalk after him. I was at the wedding but as she loved Connor and didn't want to hurt him she kept his secret. She is very upset because she's worried you'll hate her for not having you at her wedding. She just felt she couldn't betray Connor. She got in touch with me and was very upset. I've assured her you'd call her and discuss it with her. She's in Paris at the moment on honeymoon but will be back in five days and will be expecting your call. I hope you're ok Christine. By the way I didn't tell any of them but the weddings were filmed as paid for by Kevin Chalk and here's your copy" he said as he exhaled the breath he'd been holding.

If Christine had expected him to say anything this was not it. "I understand. To be honest whatever about not telling me about it but I am more disappointed Connor made her do it. It's no secret I don't like Imogen but he should never have put her in such an awkward position like that. I'll be talking to him and telling him you told me about it after she confided in you. I'll even say she was unaware you had told me if you like. One moment please I need to call my daughter. Oh dear!" she said picking up the phone and dialing her number.

"Hello Arianna love it's mum. Listen I know all about your wedding and indeed Connor's as your dad spoke to me about it. I am so sorry Connor put you in such an awkward position. Please don't think I hate you as I couldn't bare it. Kevin is a wonderful man and I'll inform the school tomorrow you'll be going as Arianna Chalk form now on. Are you alright? We can celebrate it the five of us when you get back" she said.

"Mum thank god you're ok. Please don't be mad with Connor. I love him mum and I don't want him to suffer because he's made a choice you don't like. Connor is not a fool and should be able to make his own choices for his own life despite what anyone thinks of it. I'm just so sorry you couldn't have been at my wedding. I just didn't want to let the only brother I've ever had down. I really do hope you know I love you mum!" said Arianna weeping.

"Look sweetheart I'm not cross with Connor. Disappointed yes but cross no. I will get over it. As for you, you married a great man and what your dad didn't tell you was that he filmed the wedding and gave me a copy of it. I can watch it with you and it will be just like I was there ok? The point now is that we tell each other everything from here on out no matter what happens. I'll talk to you later on ok? Enjoy Paris sweetheart I love you too. You have no idea happy it makes me to hear you say that.

Picking up her phone Christine called Connor and Imogen to come over. They both entered smiling. "Yes mum you wanted to see us!" he said slightly confused. "Arianna is having a lovely time in Paris on her honeymoon. John here's just been telling me all about her wedding and yours. Connor James Mulgrew! I am so disappointed you made Arianna hide her wedding like that from me. Not to mention you getting married to each other which her dad told me about also just now. Connor I don't like Imogen which is no secret but I would have thought you could've at least told me. I do however have the DVD of it as Chalky paid to have it recorded so I can at least watch it and pretend I was there. Imogen I will grow to like you and one day love you like a daughter. I am just annoyed and disappointed with Connor right now. Trust me when I say that after all I've put Connor through I can see why he didn't tell me. I am sorry for that Connor you should have never felt like you couldn't tell me!" she said wiping a tear out of her eye.

"Mum I am sorry I asked her to do that for me. I should have known she'd be upset without you at her wedding and that was selfish of me. Can you ever forgive me? Do you hate me?" he asked her seriously. "I will try hard from now on Connor. You've not had it easy. Yes of course I can forgive you. I don't hate you Connor. I could never hate you. I am disappointed but no I can't hate you. You have to tell Sally tomorrow or actually call her now and tell her please. We need to get this out in the open. You can tell your mother you'll be living here Imogen!" she said seriously.

Imogen picked up the phone calling her mother. "Mum we need to talk. This morning I married the love of my life Connor and will be living with him from now on. I didn't tell you because you are incapable of forgiveness and it's quite bitter. Mrs Mulgrew knows about it as we just literally spoke about it now and said she's very disappointed but will get over it. I don't like lies so I'm telling you now!" she said as she waited for her mother to speak.

"Right! Well then I'll drop your stuff over tomorrow. Thanks for telling me at least. I can't deal with this shit right now Imogen. I'll talk to you if and when I ever can. I can't believe you'd marry him. You are right. I'll never forgive him for scarring and making my daughter ugly!" she snapped. Connor grabbed the phone.

"Don't you ever call Imogen ugly. She's beautiful inside and outside and I'd die ten times over for her. I am the luckiest guy in the universe because she was able to forgive me. It's quite sad you can't. I love your daughter Mrs Stewart and I'll go to the ends of the earth to provide for her if I have to! I don't care what you think about me but please don't call your own daughter ugly!" he snapped back shocking her into submission.

"Imogen love I hate him and I'm sorry about that but you're not ugly really. He just scarred you for life and I can't deal with that. I'm sorry that every time I see the scar it will be a reminder of what he did to you. He obviously loves and cares for you and that's all that matters. What I think should not. I still love you Imogen. Goodbye!" she said hanging up leaving Imogen crying. "Oh Connor that was so beautiful. I mean you defended me and everything oh wow!" she said swooning over him and making Christine and John chuckle.

Back in Paris Anna was feeling much lighter about talking to her mum. She'd received a text from Connor saying he still loved her and was upset it had come out but more upset about what he'd forced her to do. She was relieved all was ok now. He kissed her neck some more making her moan as his hand reached her chest and playing with her tits making her mewl slightly. He loved the feeling of them in his hands and she loved the feeling of him exploring them. She turned around to face him kissing his lips hungrily. She reached down and grasped his now firm member in the water. She didn't tell Kevin what she was planning impaling herself on him slowly making his eyes near bulge out of his head as he hissed in pleasure. "This has always been a fantasy of mine to make love with you Kevin in water of some description! I love you so much!" she said as she kissed him. He was amazed by everything about her in that moment. "I love you too Arianna Marie Chalk! My life is complete now and I'll never tire of saying your name like that!" he responded with such love.

As they moved in rhythm with one another he got a text from Dynasty asking to meet up with him. He replied he was on holiday and would deal with her when he came back. She said it was fine and she'd see him when he returned from wherever he was. He reached his climax suddenly and flicked her clit with his thumb bringing her over the edge with him. She knew about the text as she'd seen him get it and seen what he'd responded. He explained to her that they had dated before which she already knew but then said he'd be telling her he was married on his own as he felt it best. He told her to stay nearby when he did it but not obviously in her vision as it would only complicate things more. She agreed as this was one thing he'd need to do alone. They both got into their pyjamas and snuggled deep into the bed in each others embraces.

"Thanks for always being there for me Kevin. I don't know what kinds of problems mum's had but from what Connor has said they've been major and you still stuck around. You're a true friend and I love you!" she said as she kissed his jaw gently. He relaxed as she kissed up and down his jaw. "Yes well best friends do not abandon you no matter what's going on at home. I took my vows seriously Arianna. You are the sunshine in my sky and I promise to be by you through it all no matter what it happens to be. I'll always love you Arianna!" he said kissing her deeply. The kiss was full of romance and passion and made her feel so safe and loved. She could be in his embrace always and knew she'd never tire of it. The fact that they both wanted the same things career wise was great.

"Kevin what's your view on having children? I don't want any now for a few years as I'd like to qualify and work for a while first but what do you think about them in future?" she asked him as he stroked her hair. "Well I agree we should qualify and work for a bit first and then yeah kids would be wonderful. In about ten years they would be fabulous. I would love to have four as I've always wanted that since I was a kid myself however two children would be just fine as well. We'll talk more about it when the time comes. Goodnight Mrs Chalk!" he said making her giggle. "Goodnight Mr Chalk!" she responded. They felt amazing as they drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Please read and review so I know what you think of it so far, thanks, Love, Moon x**

Kevin opened his eyes blearily as he adjusted to his surroundings. He soon remembered everything about yesterday smiling brightly. He turned his body slightly so he could view his sleeping wife. He felt so extremely happy. He leaned in and kissed her forehead unable to resist it. He smiled brighter as she shifted in her sleep pulling him closer to her. This was bliss and he was living it. He glanced at his watch to see it was ten thirty am English time and so eleven thirty French time. He slowly dislodged from her warm embrace and went to order room service with some roses. It was delivered to their suite in ten minutes. He kissed her to wake her up which it did. She smiled up at him and smiled even more when he brought her some breakfast in bed with some flowers. He had been so romantic and she loved it.

"Is this all for me? Oh Kevin! You can be so romantic when you want to be can't you. Come on and let's eat!" she said as he climbed in beside her to share the breakfast with her. They ate in relative silence just happy to be in each other's company. As soon as it was done she picked out a nice dress and flats to wear. He himself packed away his suit which he'd laid over a chair the night before and chose some jeans with a t-shirt and blazer combination. In typical Kevin Chalk fashion he had his teal hoody on inside the blazer. He donned some sunnies and placed his wallet in his back pocket and took her hand smiling at her. She was dressed in a navy calve length dress which had long sleeves with a white cardigan over it and some plain navy coloured flats. Her hair fell in neat curls after the hairstyle she'd had it in yesterday and she used a simple navy hairband with a bow on it to keep it off her face. She wore some simple make up and grabbed her coat and handbag and they were ready to go.

Kevin smiled as he had the perfect idea for a nice day out. He went to the reception and ordered tickets to go to Disneyland tomorrow. "Anna I've booked us in tomorrow for Disneyland. We'll be leaving here at ten thirty am but someone will call us at nine so we can have breakfast and be ready to go on time. Now why don't we check out the shops? I know what you girls are like and so the sooner we go there the sooner we can leave. Besides which I could do with a new wallet as I've had this one my whole life. It is a bit tattered and some new cologne wouldn't go amiss either!" he said as she squealed with joy. "Oh Kevin you're amazing you are. I cannot wait for tomorrow. Yes let's go. I want a new bag and purse and I can help you choose your stuff out too. You have to let me treat you though. I want to buy my new husband a new shirt!" she said happily as he agreed. They walked down the road hand in hand smiling at all the sights around them. They walked down the lane into the Jardin du Luxemburg. There was a band playing in the bandstand there as everyone watched and danced along. It was a jazzy band. Smiling Kevin grabbed Arianna pulling her into the crowd as he danced with her.

She giggled as they swayed quickly to the beats of the drum. Neither of them knew the song but it was great. They didn't even notice the crowd gathered around them to watch them dancing. He leaned in placing a kiss on her lips jumping as they all heard a big aww from the crowd. They broke apart looking up at the shocked expressions of the people around them. Some woman started talking to them in fluent French. They didn't know what she was talking about and told her so. She laughed before speaking in English. "My friends and myself noticed you two dancing. Where did you get such talent for dancing? It is very sweet and you are very good together. What brings you to Paris?" she questioned making them both blush deeply. "Thank you ma'am. We both really enjoy dancing and we're here on our honeymoon. This here is my husband!" said Arianna proudly. The lady seemed even more enamoured with them now. "Well that's just wonderful. Happy wedding. We all hope you have a wonderful time in gay Paris" she said smiling as they left hand in hand giggling.

Neither of them had ever been the centre of attention for this reason before and so it was a nice feeling. They continued on through the park which was gorgeous. They noticed a celebrity of some sort having a photo shoot by the park fountains however they didn't recognise her. She was delightful though and even said hi taking a photo with them and signing autographs for each of them. They found it strange and a bit embarrassing as none of them knew who she was but figured some more in tune people at home would know who it was. They eventually emerged in a square by The Louvre. They decided of course to go inside and took many pictures of the area. "Hey Kevin look it's the statue of Dianna of Versailles by Michelangelo. Here take my picture!" she said handing him the camera. He snapped the shot before requesting that she take one of him which she did. They joined a tour going around looking at everything else as that was easier then going around alone. They went around and saw the Mona Lisa. This painting has always been of such fascination to everyone which they learned about in art class this year.

They both wondered what it was about it that made it so unique. Why was her expression so enigmatic? It was a fascinating experience to view all of this art in person. They got loads of photos to show their class when they returned. They really did feel they had a greater understanding of art now. "Why don't we go now and get lunch? I have a confession to make Kevin. I'm deadly afraid of heights but I want to have my lunch in the Eiffel Tower!" she said nervously as he looked at her in shock. "Thank you for telling me. We'll go there now and don't worry I'll support you all the way!" he said smiling brightly as he lead her across the street to go. They were met with a long queue but were content to wait as this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. They were given the choice of using the elevator or the stairs and they selected the elevator.

As they exited Arianna let out a shriek holding Kevin close and hiding her face in his shoulder. He rubbed her back soothingly. "Come and let's get lunch. Once you've been inside for a while you should be able to adjust. Don't worry I'm by your side always. I'll never leave you here so don't worry!" he said again kissing her and making her instantly at ease. It was a real talent he had. He could relax anyone at the drop of a hat. "Thanks Kevin. You're amazing. I'd be lost without you right now. I'm not going to the top as that would literally kill me however I will go to the second floor. Oh what am I saying we're on the second floor now. Well I won't be going any higher. If you want to go to the top to take some photos though you can. I mean I can always just get a coffee or something" she said as he kissed her again. "Yes that would be great as I'm dying to see what it all looks like from up there. I won't be gone long though only ten minutes or so!" he said as they sat down.

They both ordered lunch and Arianna was proud that she could enjoy the view for the moment from inside the tower. She'd be conquering her fear of heights and that was all thanks to the support of Kevin. This was such a new experience to them both as they had always been all over Ireland and mainly England for Kevin at least. For Arianna her time in both places had been pretty even. Their salads arrived as they looked around at the area. Being here for them felt rather surreal as they had never had such experiences. It was culturally refreshing. Mr Windsor would love their photos. As Kevin thought of Mr Windsor a pang of guilt hit him. He'd kissed Princess as he'd thought it would fix things. It didn't of course and Mr Windsor didn't know what he'd done but still that didn't make it right. She'd left and thankfully gotten away. He had Arianna now so he wasn't really that worried but just felt that he'd never be able to look at Mr Windsor the same way which was annoying. "And then I chucked a bucket of fried chicken down his pants. He was pretty shocked all burnt bits and that!" said Arianna making Kevin jump and gasp.

"Why would you do that to Mr Windsor?" he asked shocked. "So you were listening then? It was just a test as you looked like you'd zoned out on me or something. Are you going up to look at the sights? I'm going to try and look at them here without freaking out!" she said as she got up from the table. Her explanation made Kevin laugh aloud. "Yes I deserved that for zoning out on you. Yes I am. I'll be back in ten. Please only go and look if you're going to be alright. If you don't feel you can then please wait and I'll do it with you when I'm back down" he said pecking her cheek as he left. He went up in the elevator feeling amazing. When he stepped out he gasped. He was up so high and everything looked so amazing from up there that it really was liberating. He felt so free looking down at all the miniscule buildings and people. He found that for the first time in his life he was alone somewhere no one could reach him where he could just think if only for a moment.

He walked around taking various pictures. He thought about how everything in his life had gone up to that point. He thought of Princess and the awkwardness that came with that decision. He then thought of Dynasty and the drama that came with her and her life. She had left him a year ago and he'd had no choice but to move on since. What did she want coming back to Greenock now? Was she back for him or what? He knew she'd told Arianna she was but he couldn't understand why. I mean why would she choose to come back to him now? He was married and happily married at that. He hoped she wouldn't do anything stupid as she was known for being a bit silly. He made his way back down now feeling as though every stress he'd ever had, had washed away with the bracing winds up there. He emerged to find his wife trying to slowly approach the edge to look out but couldn't quite make it.

He came up behind her and pushed her forward while wrapping his arms protectively around her body. "I've got you darling and I'll not ever let you go. You're safe in my arms. Have a look there now and then we can leave!" he said as he felt her relax back into his arms as she viewed the sights all around her properly. "With you at my side babe I know I can conquer anything" she said twirling around in his arms to look deep into his eyes. It was like they were seeing each other for the first time again. The raw passion and love was all there. They kissed hungrily with Kevin grinding up into her to show her how aroused he was. She looked at him and giggled before pulling him into a large disabled toilet. Her dress was hiked up and his pants hiked down as they went at it like rabbits in the Eiffel Tower. It didn't last long as they were so wound up throughout the day that this release was amazing. They both left one after the other feeling very naughty and highly emboldened. They walked down the Champs Elysees hand in hand. The evening was drawing in so they quickly went into a channel shop. Arianna picked up a new bag and purse and some channel number 5 before they left. She used her card in the Dior store to pay for Kevin's new cologne, wallet and shirt.

They went back to the hotel with their new purchases feeling great. It had been a great day and they were thrilled. Back at their suite after a nice dinner Arianna lay in Kevin's arms on the sofa while watching some tele. It was bliss and she couldn't have been more content. They both found a show about robots and how they're made and they got hooked watching two episodes one after the other. This wouldn't have pleased normal people but they were ok with it. They liked being different and even considered making one themselves when they got back. In fact they said it would be their weekend project. It was two very tired and educationally stimulated people who fell into bed that night holding each other close. It had been an amazing day of facing fears for Arianna and letting go of the past for Kevin. As she snuggled into arms with her head resting in the crook of his neck she had never felt safer. They would look after each other always now and she knew that for sure.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. Please read and review love, Moon x**

Arianna blearily opened her eyes as the telephone beside her rang. "Um yes hello!" she snapped slightly in her tired state. "Uh madam it is your call for the morning. Your car for Disney Land will leave at half past ten. Would you like us to deliver you breakfast in half an hour? It is nine am now" said the attendant. "Oh right ok yes in half an hour that would be great. We will be eating whatever we had yesterday morning. Thank you!" she said hanging up and flopping down on the bed again. "Ugh! I'm so tired! I don't want to get up but I have to! I am excited about going today though!" she said as Kevin raised himself out of bed reluctantly. "Ugh you're so warm I could stay snuggled next to you all day but yes you're right we do need to get ready. Hmm one moment I need to call reception. Yes hello it's Kevin Chalk from the honeymoon suite here. We'll take our breakfast in forty minutes instead of thirty. Thank you bye. Now I'm having a shower and I want you wife to join me!" he said picking her up and making her giggle loudly. "Hey put me down now Mister!" she said while still giggling. He carried her over to the bathroom putting her down in there.

"Ooh the tiles are cold! Pick me back up!" she pouted making him chuckle. "Come on and let's get you out of those pyjamas. I want a shower with my dear wife and I want one now!" he groaned as his visible erection suddenly became known to her making her blush. "But Kevin it's the early morning I mean are you always like this every morning? I've not noticed this before" she said innocently blushing a little bit more. "What? Oh right no I'm not like this every morning only when I think of or wake up beside you. In that case he's always excited. I need you Anna!" he groaned out grinding up into her hip slightly. She shivered as his hands palmed her now naked breasts. Being fondled in this way in the morning was certainly a new thing to her. Not entirely unpleasant no but new yes. She moaned as her nipples hardened against his expert touch and he sucked one into his mouth. She was so sensitive there that he knew doing this would get her ready quickly. He stripped off his clothes gasping when she touched his dick which was now firm and poking her in the stomach slightly. He switched on the shower putting it at the optimum temperature before stepping inside and pulling her inside with him. He pulled her close kissing her deeply as they both stood underneath the waterfall style shower spray.

He placed some shower gel on the loofah and soaped up her back and her bum placing close attention on both. Then it was her turn as she massaged and scrubbed his back and behind tentatively. She had never showered like this and the care they were bestowing on one another in this instance was wonderful. She had already decided that with or without sex she'd want to share a shower with him as often as she could. He washed her front and she did the same with him. Then he pushed her against the wall picking her up and entering her slowly. He leaned back a bit letting the water fall in between them as he pumped in and out of her slowly. It was very gentle lovemaking unlike the hurried frenzy of yesterday in the Eiffel Tower. She found it highly erotic and sensual. They were discovering themselves in a new and beautiful way and it was indeed very special. He felt very close to release but he wanted her to come over that edge with him. With a few clever swipes of his thumb across her clit she was exploding with him. Her walls convulsing against his member bringing it with her. As she calmed down after her most amazing orgasm yet she was still shaking a moment later. He looked over at her as he dried himself off with the towel in amazement. She was practically glowing and it was a wonderful sight.

They were both soon dressed as their breakfast arrived. They took it this time on the veranda instead of in bed. The sun was splitting the stones outside and it was a gorgeous day even for this time of year. She sipped on her tea thinking about everything. "Hey Kevin I really do think we should make a robot on the weekends at home. I mean I know we said it was an idea but I think it should become a reality. It would be a good use of our programming skills and besides which it would look good if we said we'd designed it ourselves and explained how it worked when we go to college. Also I was thinking that I should design a game like you and Chalky did and you can aid me with it if you like. Only if you want to though. That way we could market it and make a lot of money. I was thinking along the lines of an educational game for young children and teenagers what do you think?" she asked Kevin who looked pensive.

"Well yes I do agree the robot would be a great idea and we'll definitely be doing that. As for what I do with Chalky it's already been done and any more of the game configurations he makes he sends me for alterations and approvals after which it goes back down to London to him where it's marketed and sold there. I don't really have too much to do with it asides from that as it really is Chalky's baby. I can only say we've made roughly four hundred thousand pounds on it in the two years it's been out and that's half and half. I'd love to go into business with you though and be more involved in it. An educational game sounds wonderful and just what young people need to get into English and maths. We'll definitely do it ok and I have a lot of ideas!" he said seriously making her giggle out loud in enthusiasm. She was such an utter geek but then again that's what he loved about her so much. They finished their breakfast and left the room heading downstairs into the foyer. They collected their tickets at the reception desk and headed out into the waiting car. They were driving for about forty five minutes holding hands in the back seat together until they arrived. The driver said he'd be back at six pm to get them and bring them back to their hotel for dinner that evening.

Checking out his funds Kevin realised he needed more Euros so he went to the ATM to get out some cash. He packed the money away in his new wallet and rejoined Arianna who was staring around the place in awe. Ahead of them was the Disney Castle. She was fascinated. They held hands and walked in giving the attendant their tickets. She was so excited as they needed to go through the castle to get to the rest of the theme park. Inside the castle itself there were loads of stained glass windows depicting her favourite Disney film Beauty and the Beast. Kevin then squealed as running around outside was goofy. He ran over to him and got Arianna to take a photo with him. She smiled fondly as this experience was bringing out the inner child in him. They may be only seventeen but they were seventeen going on thirty. They were so very mature for people of their age and so people who didn't know them were often surprised to hear they were only seventeen. Most people thought they were twenty one. After a couple of photos with goofy the couple moved on through the park. The came to their first section of the park which was all dedicated to Alice in Wonderland and full of unique and strange looking statues and rides.

There was a huge Cheshire cat statue on the grass with an extremely wide smile whose head was moving from side to side slowly. It was funny to look at. They caught a ride on a train which was driving past and going all around the park. It was a hop on hop off style train. Kevin felt like a child who'd been set free in the candy store and it was wonderful. He was seeing so much and learning so much at every turn during his honeymoon that he was amazed. The fact that he got to experience these new things with his wife who also found them to be new experiences was amazing. He looked to his left to see her bright animated face looking at everything in awe and it warmed his heart. "I promise you this Anna we will definitely do more fun and family orientated things once we get home. We are a family and I want to experience every new experience with you. I love you!" he said as he deeply kissed her lips making her flutter inside. "Oh Kevin I love you too. Yes I want to experience everything new with you too. We are a family and we'll always be a family. You're the best!" she said returning his kiss once again.

They got off at an area with loads of rides and she was very excited to try them all. She wasn't too excited about the roller coaster but as she had Kevin beside her it wasn't too bad. They first got in the waltzers which spun around very quickly making her feel dizzy and giggle. She was buzzing as they went around and around. Next they got in the roller coaster at Kevin's insistence. "Kevin I don't do heights well. I'll hold your hand ok? I may even bury my head in your side alright?" she asked him feeling very nervous indeed. "Baby I've got you ok? Trust me I won't let anything happen to you, come on!" he said pulling her into a car with him. They sped off and she was mortified as it went faster and started to vibrate violently to give the real experience of going over very rough terrain. She screamed out not because of the speed at which it was going but the orgasm she experienced due to the vibrations. Kevin glanced to the side to see her roll her eyes back in her head and scream. He was amazed. "Are you ok Anna?" he called out grasping her hand. "Oh heck yes!" she replied her eyes closed in pleasure. He soon realised what had happened to her running his finger down her now exposed spine with her arching forwards and she had an aftergasm. He smiled at her as they were getting off as she was like a pile of goo and could barely stand properly for a moment.

"You enjoyed that didn't you? I know what rides turn you on now then. The ones that vibrate. Speaking of which Mrs Chalk do you have a vibrator? I mean I've never seen it but women do say they have them and besides which I've never actually asked to see it" he said whilst blushing himself. "Kevin Chalk you cheeky man! I do indeed. However I only ever use it when you're not there with me as you usually are and so I don't need to use it all that much. I can use it for you one day while you watch if you're into that kind of thing. I don't mind really. Besides which I want to be as open and intimate with you as I can Mr Chalk!" she replied smiling brightly at him her eyes shining with love. He was delighted she was being so open with him. They next went on the love boat together giggling at the cheesiness of the situation.

They cuddled and kissed most of the way through that ride glad of another new experience they could share together. A quick stop of for lunch and then they went to the town centre of the park where they found a parade going on. There were various floats of the various Disney films going past as fireworks went off all around them. It was an amazing experience. "Oh Kevin look there's Mulan! Oh and Ariel and look oh my god it's Belle!" she said as she looked up in awe at all of these people passing her by. They had been her favourite things in childhood and she still loved the odd Disney movie now. "I see it! There's Aladdin! I loved him as a child. I always said I wanted to fly on magic carpet with a pretty girl like him. My wish has come true you know. I don't have a flying carpet but I am on a journey and it's with you so that's all that counts. I am so lucky!" he said as he pulled her so her back was against his chest before wrapping his arms around her protectively. She could easily stay in his embrace always. She leaned further back into him relaxing fully as she felt her back tension melting away. She got that sometimes but any time he held her like this it seemed to go away. After taking loads of photos of the carnival and parade which followed after it, it was time to go.

Arianna had never been more relieved to have gotten the contraceptive injection for the year before she had come to Greenock. It meant that she would always be safe against pregnancy and things if they didn't use a condom. They usually did but hadn't the last two days. They got into the waiting car as it sped off back to their hotel. Arianna had been tired and had fallen asleep with her head on Kevin's shoulder. He shook her awake as they were arriving. "Oh ugh thanks Kevin. Let's go inside. I'm so tired!" she said as they went inside to their hotel. Instead of going straight to their room however they went to the restaurant there. Arianna ordered a pizza and got some champagne. Kevin ordered some steak and chips as he really felt he needed some steak. Her champagne arrived along with his beer and they toasted. _To us!_ The restaurant was beautifully designed without being too opulent at the same time. As they were talking about things she reflected on what a whirlwind her life so far had been. There was an issue in her past she had not discussed with Kevin and was very nervous about doing so as he might look differently at her afterwards.

"Kevin we need to talk about something that happened in my past. It's been niggling at my mind to tell you but I have never found the right time. I ask you to please try and not judge me differently afterwards. Two years ago I was at school when I became very ill and fainted. I woke up in hospital with no memory of how I got there. They told me that was to be expected and said I'd been in a lot of pain which I had. Then they told me I'd experienced a miscarriage. I didn't even know I'd been pregnant. I slept with a guy in my year because everyone was doing it and I didn't want to feel left out. It was a very stupid thing to do and I was reckless. Thankfully the boy or my father never found out as I asked them to tell him I'd fainted and hit my head. He still to this day doesn't know about it. It's not something I like talking about but as we have no secrets in our relationship I said I'd tell you. Please try not to hate me for not telling you straight away. I was just so worried you'd leave me if you knew! I'm so sorry Kevin!" she said as she wiped tears from her cheeks violently.

"Anna I am proud of you for coming forward and telling me this. It shows you are as committed to us as I am. I would have never left you and I'm surprised you'd think otherwise. I do think it was a stupid and reckless thing to do yes but you were young and so should not be blamed for doing as everyone else was doing. It's called peer pressure and I myself was pressured into smoking one time as everyone in my old school was doing it. I didn't actually want to do it but didn't want to be left out either so I did it. You can't blame yourself for something you never even knew anything about as it's not right to do that. I still love and trust you now and I always will. Come on let's go upstairs and I'll run you a bath alright?" he said as he took her hand and brought her upstairs with him. He made her a nice bath and filled it with bubble bath. He instructed her to get in and then he joined her. He told her to relax as he massaged her legs and feet before before moving on to her arms and hands. He made sure she was thoroughly relaxed. He was of course surprised she'd not told him about it sooner but was more relieved she'd told him now.

He was so loving and attentive to her every need that she just knew she'd married the perfect man. He carried her from the bath once she'd dried off and left her in the middle of the bed. He joined her as she snuggled into his side and rested her head in his chest. "I love you so much!" she said as she leaned up and kissed him passionately. She had already decided that they'd spend tomorrow in bed doing nothing but just being together. She could hear his heart race as she had said it. She looked up to see his eyes were dilated. Before she knew what was happening she was moaning as her shorts and underwear were pulled down and he entered slowly. They spent a lot of the night making love slowly as he explored her each and every inch into the wee hours of the morning when they both fell asleep in each others arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the new chapter I hope you like it please read and review love Moon x**

Kevin moved around and woke up. Arianna was clung to his side and wrapped around him slightly. He glanced outside to see it was dark out. Just what time was it? It was five in the evening they'd slept the day away although they did need it after last nights activities. He shook her slightly making her grumble and pull him in closer to her making his heart race. "Arianna sweetheart come on. It's time to get up!" he said waking her up. She glanced around in confusion until she saw the time. "Um how long have you been up then?" she asked him seriously. "All of five minutes really. Do you want dinner on the veranda or in the town? I have a proposition I want to talk to you about. It might involve spending an extra day and night here in France but I want to talk to you about it before deciding what to do!" he said in an excited manner. She eyed him seriously before seeing the excitement in his eyes and smiling.

They got ready and headed out into the town for a meal. They held hands and walked along the street until they saw a steak restaurant they both really liked. They sat down and ordered steak each and had some champagne. "So Kevin what's this idea of yours?" she asked him seriously. "Well you know how I've been honest about my funds? Well truth is at the moment I have two hundred thousand pounds in my account for the game and I get one thousand pounds per month into my own personal account every month. At the moment all I have made so far on the game is two hundred thousand but it is rising all the time as I am still able to earn one thousand a month for it and keep the money in my bank. The money however sits there and what is yours is mine now and vice versa. I'd like to with your help maybe perchase a holiday home here in La Rochelle. What do you think? I mean we could get cheap flights over and this way our friends and parents would always have somewhere to come on holidays. If we got a three bedroom place everyone could stay. It's obvious to me that this money is going to keep on rising so why not invest some of it? I know it's fast but what is life without a little risk in it?" he asked her as she gaped at him.

It really was a fantastic idea. "Hey Kevin I've got an idea. Why not book a quick flight to La Rochelle leaving tomorrow morning and we can arrange everything and be back in time to fly at eleven pm tomorrow night when our flight leaves. What do you say? I mean it'll only take half an hour by plane and we could spend time looking at places and then choose one and be back here to take our flight home in time. I think it's a wonderful idea!" she said happily. He called the hotel and asked for them to arrange flights for them in the morning explaining why they were going there so quickly. They did and their flight was leaving at ten am. They went home and fell into bed with exhaustion holding each other close too tired to make love tonight. They woke up the next day when they were called having a quick breakfast and showering. They then packed up their bags and left for La Rochelle. They were amazed that as they arrived they were greeted by a property retailor. It would seem that having told the desk why they needed the flights at such short notice the hotel had arranged for them to see some properties. They were taken around for two hours with no luck at all at finding something they both liked when finally during the third hour they did.

It was a gorgeous home which comprised a living room, dining room, kitchen, terrace and bathroom on the bottom floor. Upstairs it comprised two double bedrooms one en suite, one single bedroom, one veranda and a floor bathroom. The attic had even been converted for storage. It was eighty thousand pounds and she paid forty thousand with him getting the other half so they both equally owned it. It was the first time they'd bought a home together as a married couple and although quick they both knew they could make it a great holiday home and it was well worth the visit and indeed investment. The realtors company had told them that the place would be heated and checked on once a month so no problems could occur while they were away. They returned to Paris with a set of keys each and four others for friends feeling highly excited and giddy. Kevin got a shocking text from Chalky telling them he'd be there to collect them and take them home as he'd sold the flat finding it had lost all sense of use now. He didn't quite know what to do when he showed his wife the message.

She said everything would be fine and it was really. They both got on board the plane so excited to have this experience together. Looking out at all the bright lights of Paris it was wonderful. They arrived confused and collected their bags. They didn't even bother to ask Chalky about anything when they arrived as they were too tired to care. He pulled up to a house on the main street. "This is lovely Chalky mate but I'm wrecked! Can we please go home now?" asked Kevin as he yawned. "Oh I'm sorry you know me I was never that good at the whole texting thing anyway. I meant to say this is your new home. I sold the flat so I could by you two this with the money I made from the sale of the flat. It's a two bed townhouse. The other room is for me or John or Christine or anyone when they come to stay. It has a converted attic space for storage and everything. Go on in and enjoy it. I'll be joining you but staying in the spare bedroom. I've stocked up on the basics and you cna do a proper shop tomorrow or Saturday. I've told the school you'll just be back on Monday and they are ok with that. I mean I know tomorrow is Friday but you'll need that day to unpack here as well!" he said happily.

"Chalky sit down we have something for you. Here is your set of keys to our new holiday home in La Rochelle. We've each paid exactly half for it and that's all that you need to know. A copy of the key has gone to both of us each, yourself and then one will go to John, Christine and Connor. If Abby or Holly wishes to use the place they can take Anna's key as we'll always have mine as long as they return it we don't care. We wanted you to be the first to know that and the others to be the second!" said Kevin holding Arianna's hand as she beamed at Chalky. Chalky was ecstatic. "I'm so proud of you Kevin! And thank you so much for these keys. I'll be sure to use it for sure. Now I don't know about you but I'm exhausted and so I'll be off to bed now. Yours is the second door on the right upstairs. Goodnight!" he said leaving them in peace.

"Come on Mrs Chalk time for bed. I'm too tired to look around now but what say we christen the place once Chalky's gone?" he said smiling at her as she smiled up at him a slightly evil glint in her eye. "But Kevin I don't care about that I need you now!" she said grinding up against him before walking away smirking. She was a damn tease and she knew it too. They went up the stairs with their stuff and saw boxes everywhere up there. It was clear everything had been packed away and just left for them to put away themselves as only they would knlow what to do with it. They were surprised to see that although a two bed house the second bedroom wasn't extremely tiny but average sized. It had a smal double in it with bedside lockers at either side of the bed. They could only see it as Chlaky had left the door open for a moment.

"Oh Kevin by the way I thought I should warn you that Dynasty Barry is back and was asking for you. I didn't know what to do so I told her nothing except where you live now. I explained that she could speak to you herself as I just didn't want to say the wrong thing. I hope I've not screwed up here?" he enquired as Kevin looked mildly shocked. "No Chalky you did the right thing by not saying anything. I need to explain things to her anyway and this will just mean I can do it on my own terms. I know you're heading back tomorrow mate but I'm so tired I'm not sure I'll be up in the morning so I'll say goodbye to you now. Safe trip and text me when you arrive there safely. Thanks dad!" he said as Chalky wiped the tear from his cheek. "I will do now you listen to me here Arianna Chalk! You look after my Kevin alright!" he said smiling. "I will Chalky no problem. Have a safe trip tomorrow and thanks Dad number 2!" she said hugging him and smiling. He went to bed and they walked into the master bedroom not sure what to expect but this wasn't it.

It was beautiful. It even had a surprise in it that no one saw and Chalky never mentioned. Up against the feature wall of the bedroom which was painted teal in colour was a nice king sized bed which had lockers to either side of it. There was a dresser in one corner and chaise lounge at the foot of the bed. A small flat screen was mounted on the wall in front of the bed.

To the left of the bed was a small walk in closet and to the right of it was a small en suite. It was small but perfect for their needs in the mornings. The walk in closet was small with two sections one on either side with drawers and shelves for shoes along with hanging poles for hanging clothes. There was one for him and one for her and then in the middle of the room was a dressing table on which they could place his cologne on one side and her prefume on the other. It was rather pretty looking even if it was small and a bit pokey. They could see that the person who had designed the room had wanted a large bedroom but with the walk in and en suite as well. Hence the small size of both.

They both changed for bed and placed their toiletries they had in their cases in the en suite on the two seperate shelves in there. The en suite was small and when you opened the door you were met with a sink dead ahead with shelves to one side and a mirror over that. At an angle to the left of the sink was the toilet and then to the right was two person shower which looked as though it about just fitted the space. After brushing her hair and teeth she joined him in bed and snuggled into his embrace. "Hmm this bed is comfy but then again so are you my little pillow man!" she said giggling as Kevin chuckled at her. "Yes and I love being your little pillow man although I think we've proven by now that I am most definitely not little!" he said smugly laughing at her incredulous expression.

"Don't be so cocky you pardon the pun. I'm so happy Kevin! I mean I heard what Chalky said earlier and if Dynasty does happen to call by take her into the kitchen and I'll wait at the top of the stairs. You can leave the kitchen door open so I can hear what's being said but not intrude. Is that alright with you?" she asked him. "Yes that's fine by me. She'll have to learn I wasn't on a normal holiday either some time so rather sooner then later. Listen I was tired but I'm not now. How would you like it if I read to you?" he asked her making her flutter inside. How romantic being read to by lamp light by your own husband no less. She nodded yes and he got out of bed going out into the hall and opening a box with books in it. He came back in closing the door and got into be once again shivering slightly from the breeze that he had felt on his legs when he'd been out of bed. It was a poetry book he had.

He opened the book and started to recite poetry to her. He made sure to be quiet enough so only she could hear him as he didn't wish to wake up Chalky. She listened as he recited sonnet after sonnet in this long poem he was reading. He had chosen it for a reason as it ended with their special phrase ever mine, ever thine, ever ours. It was the height of romance and she was swooning all over him as he read it to her. "You can be so romantic and lovely sometimes. I love it. Please promise to read me one poem every night despite our other homework or activities ok?" she said as she kissed her way up and then down his jaw. He smiled at the feeling. "Yes I will read to you every night no matter what and I promise you that once a week on a day that suits me you will have a bouquet of fresh flowers and once a month you will have a weekend spa day. I expect in return that you will once a week get me a new shirt or hoody and once a month pay for me to join you at the spa. It's our job to look after one another and besides which I fancy getting a professional massage once a week as it's good for the stress! Then again so is steamy sex!" he said groaned as she ground up against him as he spoke.

"Hmm Kevin I get so turned on when you read me poems and then say such romantic things to me. Oh Kevin please I need you! Take me slow!" she purred out making him gasp. He smashed his lips to hers in a hungry passionate but slow kiss which knocked her socks off. As his tongue gently sucked on hers and he pulled a bit on her lip she spread her legs for him. He chuckled against her lips at her eagerness for him. He pulled his boxers off and came back up meeting her lips again. He took her top off and palmed her breasts pulling and tweaking her nipples like he was doing with her tongue. She was moaning it herself it was highly pleasurable. He grabbed his dick rubbing it up against her entrance firmly without entering her. He was teasing her slowly and it was driving her wild with desire which is what he wanted. Leaning down he sucked her nipple into his mouth tugging on it gently with his lips and tongue and making her arch up into him. He loved that he could coax these kinds of reactions out of her.

Moving to her other nipple he made her bite down on her lip to prevent her calling out loudly because of the pleasure. Grabbing her shoulders gently he pulled away from her and pushed slowly into her soaking core. They both groaned at the pleasure. He moved in and out slowly while kissing her neck all over. He sucked her ear lobes into his mouth loving how responsive she was to his touch. He could feel his imminent release gradually rising to climax and so he placed his hand between them stroking her clit in nice circles as he sucked on her nipple again. She came moments later bringing him with her. He loved the fact that she was always so glowing after love making with him. She always looked so happy and healthy.

He looked at her and blushed deeply. "Sorry about your neck but it seems I've left a few love bites in the heat of the moment. You'll have to wear some concealer or foundation tomorrow if you don't want anyone to see it" he said as he slipped out of her and followed her into the bathroom to clean up. Figuring out how the shower worked they put it on and climbed inside together. They held each other close under the spray with them both wearing shower caps so as not to wet their hair. He kissed her again passionately as he washed her body. She returned the favour while washing his. "Kevin I love having showers with you so unless I say otherwise for like my time of the month or something we should share a shower. Showers with you are very sensual. We should get up ten minutes earlier each day to share a shower" she said happily as she got out of the shower and dried off with the towel.

"Ok sure. I like it too you know it's very relaxing. I love you!" he said nuzzling her nose with his in an Eskimo kiss. "I love you too" she replied. They returned to bed and snuggled into each others arms and fell asleep. They were awoken in the morning by knocking on the front door. Kevin stumbled out of bed placing on a t-shirt and some pyjama bottoms with his slippers. He grabbed a dressing gown and headed for the front door. He opened the door to see Dynasty standing there looking very happy indeed. "Ugh good morning Dynasty come in please. Let's go to the kitchen!" he said as he beckoned her inside and closed the door behind her. "Good morning Kevin it's wonderful to see you. I've missed you, you know!" she said her Liverpudlian brogue shining out still. Arianna left the bed sitting on top of the stairs as Kevin left the kitchen door open as planned the night before.

"Have a seat Dynasty as we need to talk!" he said seriously. "Yes we do. I saw that tart you were knocking around with and I wanted to let you know what you've been missing. I'm here babes and I'm all yours!" she said leaning towards him a bit. "Yes well the the thing is that my holiday wasn't a normal one" he started feeling nervous. "What was it? A religious pilgrimage because let me tell you Kevin Chalk that you do not look like the religious type!" she said laughing. "Well no it most certainly was not a religious trip. I was on my honeymoon. I've married Anna or the tart as you call her. I am not free now nor will I ever be. I just wanted you to know that before we tell others. We can of course still be friends if you like but I don't have feelings for you any more. You left and when you did it cut me open. I was so lonely for months with no one and then Anna came along and brightened my world. She's my sun and I love her with all my heart!" Upstairs Arianna was smiling brightly at his comments.

"But Kevin you can't do this to me! I love ya! I even came back for you which by the way I didn't have to do but chose to do because I love you that much that I'd actually come back for you. I'm an idiot for leaving you here but that's why I'm back to prove to you that I'm better then anyone including your new wife. I will prove to you that I'm better and hey you don't have to tell her because I certainly won't be doing it. Come on babes she never needs to know!" she said coaxing him as she pulled her top down a bit revealing some cleavage which excited him but only because of what it was he was seeing not who it was. "That's an interesting sentiment but I eh love her and could never do something so immoral. It's just not right. You know that!" he said although he seemed to be floundering so Arianna slipped on a silk dressing gown and some high heeled slippers and headed down the stairs. She entered kitchen giving off a surprised look at seeing Dynasty there.

"Hello I'm Arianna and you must Kevin's friend Dynasty. He's told me all about you. I think we met the other night but I was so confused about something else I couldn't tell who it was I met. Would you like some tea I was going to make some that is if Chalky thought to buy any" she said as Dynasty's mouth fell open in shock. She didn't know what to do. "Eh no you're alright. I'll be getting back now. I'll see you later Kevin and don't forget what I said as I'll never ever give up. See you later Anne!" she said making her way to the door and getting her name wrong on purpose. "No Kevin stay there and I'll see Dynasty to the door as it would after all be only polite" she said leading her to the door. "Now Dynasty you're Kevin's friend and as I've told him I'll not stop him having friends of any kind but I tell you this put a toe out of line with him and I will deck you one. He's very sensitive and I don't need the stress so if you can't get on with him don't bother and if you can then that's wonderful and we'll be seeing some more of you!" she said seriously making Dynasty jump at her tone.

"Well yes I'm sure we'll all be friends. I mean I'd say Kevin is a good friend to you. I'll see you at school!" she sneered before leaving in a flustered huff. As Arianna closed the door she leant against it exhaling loudly to calm herself down. Why was it that the blonde bimbo was so infuriatingly stupid to converse with. "I swear to god she drives me mad. What in the hell did you see in her Kevin?" she asked him as he gaped at her. "But I mean no one is ever able to shut her up! How in the hell did you that? I just thought she was pretty but it was only because she wasn't boring like the other girls here. She was an outsider like me and I liked that about her!" he said honestly surprising her with his honest tone. "Well it's quite simple Kevin. I told her that I'll not stop you from having any friends you want to but should she put a toe out of line with you I'll deck her one. I mean it Kevin. I don't usually fight and all that Shiraz but I will if she tries anything stupid. I told her we can all be friends. Now please explain what she meant by I'll never ever give up?" she said as she slid onto his lap on the chair.

He gripped her round her middle holding her close and inhaling her scent and smiling. She smelled like summer fruits and it was wonderful. Her shower gel no doubt. "Well she said she'd fight for me and so when she said that she meant she'd never give up on fighting to get my attention and my love. I mean I said I was married and she still said it. It does my head in that she can't just see that I'm happily married and I don't want her. She had her chance and she left and blew it. Now then let's get unpacked as I want to sort this house out" he said as he kissed her lips tenderly. They unpacked the kitchen things first as they were in that room at the time. An hour later and the kitchen looked as it should with the shopping list for food ready to go. The kitchen was painted a nice olive green paint colour and had a lot of white shiny presses with black marble counter tops. In the middle of the kitchen extending out from the counter top was a breakfast bar with three stools on one side and sink on the other. There was a large black double cooker which had five hobs, a grill and two ovens in it. It really did it all and Kevin was mightily impressed.

At the far end of the kitchen was a red American style fridge freezer and it looked amazing. At the opposite side of the kitchen facing the breakfast bar was a solid oak wood table with four dining chairs. On top of the table stood a vase with a fresh bouquet in it. The next room they tackled was the living room. The downstairs rooms were actually quite large given that there were four of them. The living room was painted purple in colour with a dado-rail going across the wall making the bottom half cream in colour. There was a grey coloured corner sofa which had a long part for laying out on and some teal cushions on it. In front of the sofa directly was a large coffee table which had two drawers in it, some coasters and some TV remotes on top of it. In front of the coffee table was fireplace which had black marble all around it with Celtic Designs on it in places. Above this was a flat screen TV which had been mounted on the wall. At either side of the fireplace were two cubbyholes which had bespoke shelving units in them for storing their things in.

The next room they tackled was the downstairs bathroom. The downstairs bathroom was covered in stone walls and flooring. There was a rounded shower stall in one corner with a sink to it's right hand side. In the middle of the room was the toilet and facing the toilet were various different shelves in various sizes. Going through her packed things Arianna removed the scented candle sets she'd purchased for the flat loo and placed some of them on the shelves in here along with some towels. They hung one of the flat paintings on the wall in here. It was a garden scene with many various flowers. It brightened up the entire space immensely. The shower stall was not tiny but not huge either. It had built in shelves into the walls of the stall on the inside of it. The last of the downstairs rooms was designed as a study with a few shelves and a desk in it. It was painted a nice duck egg blue shade. However they both felt this was a waste of space as the room was rather big and the furniture didn't half fill it. They removed the furniture to the hallway which took about an hour then they went upstairs to the spare bedroom and taking apart the bed. They removed the mattress with the sheet and bed covers still attached.

Switching around the metal bed frame they were able to gently move it out into the hall and angle it so it slid down the stairs with no lifting required at all. It was easier on their backs this way as they only had to lift it into the room and place it down which took all of five minutes. They brought the mattress and the rest of the furniture down and arranged it in this room making it the larger spare bedroom. It had the downstairs bathroom as well making it convenient to house it downstairs. In the wardrobe Kevin placed two towels and he placed a spare white dressing gown on a hook he'd placed behind the door. This made it more homely and he loved it. They placed the desk and shelving upstairs with little to no problems as it hadn't been filled when they moved it. The upstairs bathroom was designed in a rather different way and they loved it. Inside the bathroom dead ahead was the toilet and sink however to the left of these was a large glass panel the length of the whole room with a door in it. Inside this segregated part of the room was a larger then normal bath, ample shelving and a wet room style shower.

With the last of the organising of the stuff they opened the door heading upstairs again to the converted attic. It was a small size and had some built in storage on either side of it. They put some Christmas Decorations that had been left in the flat up there along with some spare cosmetics they didn't need right now. Checking the time they saw it was six in the evening and so they headed out to the local store to buy some groceries and bought some fish and chips on the way home. They enjoyed their dinner and snuggled up on the sofa to a nice Disney movie. Arianna jumped as she got a text from Christine inviting her and Kevin around for Sunday dinner at two tomorrow. She agreed to go telling Kevin it would look bad if they didn't. Facing Christine was another battle they'd have face together. She sincerely hoped Connor would be able to forgive her. She went to bed falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow with Kevin holding her close as he slept. It would be an interesting day tomorrow that's for sure.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's my next chapter, hope you like it. Please read and review love, Moon x**

Waking up in the morning Arianna got out of bed and grabbed a towel heading into the bathroom. She switched on the shower she climbed in and washed her body feeling her tiredness etch away. She felt herself wake up as she continued to wash herself. She got out just as Kevin was getting in and kissed him briefly before leaving the bathroom wrapped only in a towel. She grabbed her underwear putting it on and chose a nice calve length dress, black cardigan and heels putting them on her. The dress was teal and the shoes were black t bar shoes. She placed some dangling earrings in her ears and a necklace around her neck. Just as he was coming out of the bathroom her phone rang. It was Connor and he sounded panicked. "Hey Connor how are you? We're just on our way we'll be there soon" she said as he finally spoke. "Arianna you need to get here and soon. It's mum. She's had a melt down worse then any she's ever had before and I don't know what caused it. She's back on the sauce after being clean for a year. Since we got a new student at school she's been totally off and I've never seen her like this before. Please hurry as I'm worried she'll hurt herself!" he said sounding scared.

"Ok Connor calm down we'll be right over!" she said as she hung up. "Kevin get dressed quickly Christine has had a melt down and is back on the drin after a year of being off it. He says she went downhill since they got a new student and hasn't been the same since, Connor that is" she said sternly. He dressed quickly as they left the house driving over to Connor's house. They arrived to Connor rushing out of the house at him. They could hear Christine shouting and crying inside. _He can't do this to me mother fucker!_ She was shouting. Arianna told Connor to calm down and said she'd deal with it. She went inside where Chirstine was on the couch empty bottles of vodka all around her and she reeked of alcohol. "Ok mum I'm here now please breath deeply and calm down. Please tell me what's wrong with you as I can't hope to help you if you don't tell me what's wrong with you. Connor said something about the new student. Has she does something wrong I'll kill Abby if she did!" she said seriouusly. "Arianna thank god. No Abby is lovely it's Karina! She's a new student. Her dad is working for Wire Data systems and got a transfer here so now she attends Waterloo Road. What the fuck am I gonna do now? Oh it's all a mess. Don't tell Connor please he'd hate me!" she called out while crying very hard into Arianna's shoulder.

She looked so downtrodden and like someone had told her there was to be no more christmases. Arianna didn't understand what it was about so was confused as to what Chirstine didn't want Connor to know. "Well mum you've not really told me anything to keep from Connor. What has this student done to you?" she asked her seriously which only stood to make her crying worse. "I saw her parents and they didn't see me. But I did see them. What the fuck am I going to do? If her dad sees me I'm toast!" she said as she wipped furiously at her eyes. "Ok then what did her dad do to you?" asked Arianna seriously. "He's your father Arianna and if he sees me he'll freak out because I never told him about you!" she said now bawling once again. Kevin and Connor entered just in time to se the colour drain from Arianna's face as she fainted. Connor placed her on the couch. "What did you say to her mum? I hope you weren't giving out to her over her wedding!" he snapped at her making her flinch slightly. "I wasn't I swear!" she said as Arianna came round and broke into sobs of her own. "Mum are you absolutely one hundred percent that what you told me is true? I mean are you dead certain?" she asked her ignoring everyone around her who were giving her concerned looks. "I'm so sorry sweetheart I know I've totally fucked up here but yes I'm dead ceratin as you put it. Arianna please don't leave me for this! I couldn't bear it!" she said as she reached out for her hand which Arianna snatched away.

"Cut the damn me, me, me act for five minutes would you? It's not always all about you Christine you know. Grow up and grow a pair while you're at it. Tell him you need to see him about his daughter and call him into the school tomorrow. Leave the rest to me and for gods sake be sober when you do it! You look like a disgrace get up them stairs and into the fucking shower and try at least to find some civility from somewhere! I'll tidy up here. I swear to god woman you don't half make a mess of people's lives! I hope for your own sake that he's an understanding man!" she snapped shocking Kevin and Connor as she cried into her hands and flopped back down on to the couch. How could she have done this. I mean she already knew her father didn't know about her but now he was here and she hadn't even thought to tell him. She'd chickened out and was now back drinking and looking for sympathy. She went into the kitchen and began cleaning up. Kevin came in wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close against him. "Anna what's up baby? You can tell me anything always you know that don't you?" he asked her as he planted a kiss to the nape of her neck and felt her relax as she always did when he did that.

"It's my dad! The new student Karina at the school. Mum said she saw her parents on her first day and that they moved here because her dad got a transfer with Wire Data services. She didn't speak to her parents but said that Karina's dad is my real dad and that what with what her own father was like she never told Amir or him she was even pregnant. She left Amir and only found out shortly afterwards she was pregnant. The point is she could have told him when she found it out but chose not to. I know I was adopted out because of how racist and violent her own father was and I'm ok with that but I'm not however ok that she never told Amir about it after the fact. He could have helped her somehow although I'm not sure how. The thing is he'll be really angry she never told him about me and he may hate me or even hurt Christine because of her lies. I don't want her to get hurt even though she'd deserve it for lying to him. I don't want to be the reason his own family falls apart or something. I don't care if he hates me but if I was the reason his family was now ruined I'd hate myself for it!" she said as he rocked her in his arms from the dining chair where they were now sitting.

"It's ok Anna I'm with you every step of the way. I'm not saying she was right but I can understand slightly why she didn't tell Amir because her dad would have killed him if he knew what they'd done. I'll come with you for support when you meet him and don't worry as we'll make sure Christine tells him everything. I'm sure he won't hate you ok? And stop worrying you'll wreck the family as that could never happen and if it does it wasn't a very stable family to begin with was it? Come on I'll help you clean up here in fact have a seat and I'll clean up and then I'll bring you a nice cup of tea. I love you!" he said as he pecked her lips gently before setting out to make her tea for her.

He brought her the cup of tea setting it down in front of her as he cleaned out the bottles and so on from the kitchen. She sipped on the hot liquid relaxing some more and gaining some strength from his earlier words. He was right. She wouldn't be the downfall of his family and if she was then his family was the weakest one there is. She hoped her half sister was ok. She was having a head spinning moment as she thought of all her half siblings she was now suddenly gaining left right and centre. At least Abby and Connor were constant as well of course as her darling husband Kevin. He had been nothing but supportive through it all. "Kevin I'm so sorry for always off loading on to you or dragging you into these issues in my life. You have enough problems without having to deal with mine as well. Thanks for staying with me through it all and don't ever think I don't appreciate as I do more then I can say it really!" she said seriously. He took a seat again placing her in his lap facing him this time.

"Anna my life is not perfect and there are days I hear bad things or shitty things and I think why me of all people? However when I look to my right and see you standing there as my constant companion for life I know I can tackle any problem. There is no problem I or you can have in their life that can't be tackled together. I don't care how many problems you do or indeed don't have as it would be highly unrealistic if you had none. You problems are not a reflection of you just things have happened to you. I will always be by your side through anything and you know that. You're not now nor will you ever be a burden to me. I'd rather experience these things with you now then to have you bottle up all of your feelings and try to hide them as that's unhealthy. I love you my girl and I always will!" he said soothingly as he kissed her passionately. "I love you to my amazing man and thank you so much. You give me such strength!" she said as she burrowed her head into his neck. Suddenly the smoke alarm went off as smoke started billowing from the oven where a now pitch black chicken had been cooking unbeknownst to anyone else bar Christine who was now upstairs trying sober up.

Arianna leapt into action grabbing the tea towel swatting the alarm till it went off and then switched off the oven grabbing the tray with the black chicken in it and placing it in in garden to cool off. Leaving the back door open for five minutes she cleared the air of the place. The vegetables and roast potatoes that had already been cooked were fine so she went to the fridge unable to find anymore meat there. She sent Kevin out to buy some chicken breasts for everyone. He did so and arrived back fifteen minutes later. She cooked them in the pan while the black chicken was cut into chunks and left out of the road for the birds to eat. It wasn't long before the place was swarming with birds and ten minutes later the chicken was all gone as all that was left were some bones. A horrible looking but clean smelling Christine came into the kitchen. Arianna made her an extremely strong black coffee with four spoons of coffee in it. She explained that until Christine had drunk the coffee and taken the pain killers she'd been given she'd get no dinner. She said that if she drunk them as fast as she could it would be gone and she wouldn't need to think about it again. Christine complied grimacing at the foul taste of the coffee. Getting out some milk and cheese Kevin made a bearnaise sauce to go with the meal impressing Arianna and Connor alike with his skill. Soon enough the dinner was ready and Christine's drink was all gone. She at least was sober now.

"Arianna love I'm so sorry about everything. Please can you forgive me?" she asked crying again. "Well you only get one real mother so yes I can. This however is your mess and so Kevin and I will be coming with you tomorrow when you meet him and will be there with you while you explain everything to him. If he can't take it that's his loss. However there's no need to relapse because of him and I will not be allowing it. You will not go downhill because of what you did in the past. Now sit down and we'll enjoy a good meal!" she instructed as Imogen ran from the room getting sick in the toilet. "Im are you ok?" she asked her from the bathroom door. "I'm fine yes I've just been a bit sick for a while but I know why. It's the Brussels Sprouts! I've always hated them even when I was young" she explained. "Wait here a moment!" said Arianna returning a moment later with a pregnancy test her dad had placed in the glove compartment of her car as a sort of joke when he'd given it to her. "Please Imogen just take the test!" she instructed as Imogen looked shocked. "Thank you I will do it now. Anna please stay with me while I do!" she said. Arianna said it was female issues to everyone else at the kitchen table telling everyone to eat their meals and that herself and Imogen would be back in a minute.

Everyone assumed she meant her cycle so no one said much of anything. She returned to see Imogen just placing the test on the side of the bath as she got up and cleaned her hands before sitting on the side of the bath and counting three minutes before checking the test. It was the most nerve wrecking three minutes of her entire life. The results were positive. Imogen stared at the test for ages not sure what to do or even say. She placed the test into her handbag in the hall and entered the kitchen pale as a sheet and sat beside Connor. She was almost on auto pilot as she ate her dinner and then the desert. "Imogen what's wrong? You went to the loo and then came back looking as though you'd been smacked across the face with a fish" said Connor once everyone was gone from the room. "Connor get me my handbag and then sit down as we need to talk!" she said looking wary. He did as asked returning and handing her handbag to her. She got out the wrapped up test handing it to him watching as he unwrapped it gasping. "Is it yours? The test I mean!" he asked her in shock.

"Yes it is. I just took it today. Arianna's dad placed one in her glove compartment for a prank when he gave her the car so she had one on her which is why I was even able to do the test today. She knows about it because I asked her to stay with me and support me while I did it. I don't know how to feel about this as it's such a huge shock to the system. What about you?" she asked him seeing a faraway expression on his face also. "I am shocked to the core as you can tell. I will support you through this ok? I'll come with you to the anti natal classes and all your appointments. We'll have to tell mum and your mum but not tomorrow. We'll do it next weekend if you like. We'll have to go to the doctor tomorrow to find out how far along you are but then once we know for sure we can tell everyone. If I know Arianna she'll have told Kevin but they won't tell anyone till we say they can. Oh Imogen I'm so happy. I love you so much!" he proclaimed kissing her and shocking her because he didn't suddenly not want her. "I love you too Con. I had thought you might not want me when I told you about it but I'm happy you'll be by my side through it all!" she said as she kissed him deeply before joining everyone in the living room. They all sat down to watch the surprise Christine said she had for them. Connor and Kevin together gasped as their wedding appeared on the tele in front of them all.

Arianna smiled and teared up along with Christine as she saw her brother take his vows again. It was truly beautiful to watch. Next came her wedding and she smiled up at Kevin in whose arms she was now snuggled watching the DVD. Christine was now full on crying as she looked at it. "That was so romantic and beautiful you guys. Thank you for at least allowing me to experience it this way with you. I'll see you both tomorrow and thanks for coming today. We will sort this out I promise!" said Christine as she kissed them both goodbye at the door. They left as Kevin drove them home. They climbed into bed feeling exhausted that night with Arianna feeling more nervous then she ever had. She'd be meeting her real dad tomorrow and it could either blow up in her face or go really well and she didn't know which way it would go. As Kevin pulled her closer in him embrace and snuggled deeply into her she felt her nerves etch away. He'd be with her and no matter what happened that at least was certain.


End file.
